Forbidden Is As Forbidden Does
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Inu/yuyu crossover. The battle with Naraku has ended and everyone but Kagome has died. Hiei stumbled across her injured body and takes care of her. How will it play out? WARNING! Lemon in chapter 3.
1. Discovery

_Chapter 1: Discovery_

_He was walking through the park after the latest mission. Again it was a threat to human world and of course the whole team had gone, even if they were no longer a real team for the spirit world. Life for them would have been boring if they didn't do these missions every now and then, but this was another story._

_As I was saying. He's walking through the park when he smells a tint of blood on the air. He followed the smell in the direction of which it was getting stronger. By the time he reached the smell he was dizzy. It was a sweet scent but so much of it concentrated in one area was sure to overwhelm his senses. And what was worse for him was the fact that it was his mating season. He was able to resist it all the times before, but this year it had been incredibly strong, stronger now with the scent of blood in the air, and the source was before him in a bloody heap clutching to something tightly._

_He knelt by the figure only to hear a soft moan escape from the figure. It seemed that they were waking up now. He would get answers soon._

_She opened her eyes and clutched her side tightly to try and stop the bleeding as she held her other fist closed tightly. The object must have been important if she was holding it as so. But he wouldn't press her right now, especially since she seemed a bit weak right now._

"_Mm." She sat up but flinched when she heard a crack, like the breaking of another bone. In all honesty, she had three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a concussion, several holes through her shoulders, a ripped up side, miasma scarring across her right thigh, an acid burn on her left cheek, and claw marks down her back. All together she was a mess and it was a miracle she was even alive. Any normal person would have died from such wounds, but she wasn't exactly normal either._

"_That hurt. I think that was another rib." She tried to stand again and managed it. "Ugh. It all hurts, but I've…" She never finished because she collapsed and fell face first to the ground, blood loss getting the best of her._

"_Hn." He picked her up and started to run off to the apartment he was currently staying at. It was no use leaving her there. The others would have given him hell if he left the girl there to die, and his imouto would have been extremely disappointed in him if they told her. He couldn't afford to have them on his back the whole time, saying how despicable he was for doing that, even if they didn't even know what despicable meant. Even more, maybe even his best friend would have turned his back on him, even if they had been through so much together already. He couldn't lose such an important friend and ally._

_He made it to his apartment within minutes and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. He headed towards his bathroom and somehow managed to turn on the lights. He placed her in the tub, still fully dressed and started to run the water. He watched as it slowly filled and turned pink from the blood. He turned it off after a while and started to pull off the ruined clothes she was wearing._

_He noticed how her hand was still clenched tightly around the object still. He didn't really care and started to look over her injuries. He could tell most of them were deep, but he didn't know the true extent of all the damage. He could see the deep holes in her shoulders and the acid burn on her cheek, not to mention the huge slash in her side and the scar of miasma on her thigh, and he tried his hardest to stop the perverted thoughts from coming but it was hard when there was a naked female in your bath tub, it's your mating season, and you haven't gotten action from a woman in such a long time. Boy was he hurting now, but his pride and honor kept him from taking advantage of her._

'_Not now,' he thought, 'but soon, when she heals. She can't refuse. She owes me her life.' And so he removed her from the tub when the blood was gone. He could see her face more clearly now. It would have been flawless if it wasn't for the acid burn. 'Not bad at all.' He took in her curves and her long legs. He could see her breasts. 'The perfect size.' Her hair was raven and long. Her skin was pale but he knew it was from blood loss._

'_There is no telling when she'll get better, but it better be soon.' He left the bathroom and headed towards his room where he proceeded to treat her wounds and wrap her ribs. It would help with the healing, but only time would tell if she was to live._

_They separated from their partner, more like he walked off. They didn't much mind. That was how he usually was after a mission. They had agreed to grab something to eat before they all went there own ways, and back to their homes. It had been a tough day for them and some rest would do them well, not to mention food._

"_Something's up," the seeming leader spoke up. "Those demons were in such a rush to get into human world. I'm starting to wonder why."_

"_Relax, Yusuke, it's over right now," the calm and collected one of the group said._

"_Actually, now that you mention it, I've been feeling something huge for sometime now. I can't really explain what it is."_

"_Another premonition, Kuwabara?" The one identified as Yusuke asked._

"_Not so much a premonition, more like a… uh… I don't know how to put it." He thought for a moment. "Like an energy. Yeah, that's right. An energy."_

"_Energy?" The second asked. "What kind of energy?"_

"_I don't know but it's strong." He looked at the red head. "Kurama, I'm not sure how to explain what it feels like. It's holy but not and it isn't human."_

"_Holy but not? Not human?" He seemed to think. "Do you think a demon managed to slip into the human world?"_

"_I haven't felt it in the demon world last time we were there on that one mission. I don't remember the details but I don't think the energy was ever in the demon world. It just seemed to appear." Kuwabara wasn't sure how to explain it._

"_But energy like that doesn't just appear," Yusuke said. "It had to have already existed."_

"_Yusuke is actually thinking today," Kurama said amused._

"_Whatever." He scowled._

"_But Kuwabara has a point Yusuke. It had to have been here before."_

"_But tell me why he hasn't noticed it before today? If it is so large and not human, then why hasn't spirit world picked up on it?" Yusuke argued back._

"_I wonder…" And Kurama went back into thinking mode._

_The sirens were going off in spirit world. It seemed that an energy so large had just appeared in human world. It wasn't a human energy either but it had every single siren going off. The sirens that were going off was:_

_A demon in human world_

_A large appearance of holy energy in human world_

_A threat to spirit world_

_A possible threat to human world_

_A possible threat to demon world_

_Father is going to kill me_

_The place in question had several ogres running around and what appeared to be a small child running around in circles screaming "Father's going to kill me!" The situation wasn't going too well for him or the spirit world at the moment._

"_Koenma, sir, should I get Yusuke and the others?" A collected fairy girl asked._

"_Yes! Right away!" He went to pace on his desk. "Father's going to kill me."_

_Moments later three of the four team members were there._

"_Where's Hiei?" The toddler asked._

"_Well, sir, I couldn't find him," the fairy girl replied. "No one has seen Hiei since the last mission. The demons were in such an uproar."_

"_No matter." He turned to the three present. "You three need to locate and arrest the one with this weird energy."_

"_I told you it wasn't there before, Urameshi!"_

"_Can it, Kuwabara."_

"_Anyways. It has set off every siren in spirit world. This energy is a threat to all three worlds, therefore you must bring the person in for questioning. After that is done we'll see where it goes from there. You have an hour. And if they make an attempt to resist, kill them." And they fell through a portal._

_She felt oddly warm and so she started to stir. She knew the majority of her injuries had healed during her time of unconsciousness, but didn't much worry about it. What she was worrying about now was where she was and why she felt so naked, aside from the bandages she could feel wrapped around the most of her body._

_She sat up, holding the blankets to her chest, and looked around. The room was relatively dark, but that was from the lack of light in the room. The bed she was sleeping in was large and the blankets were comfortable, as was the pillow her head had been laying on. She really wanted to go back to sleep but right now wasn't the time for it. She had to find out why she was here and who had brought her here in the first place. Once she got those answers she'd go home._

_She stood and wrapped the sheet around her before actually leaving the room. She traveled down the hall and entered a living room, only the living room had no television, just a table and a few couches. She could see a black lump on the couch and approached it to see a man with black hair and a headband wrapped around his forehead. She didn't want to disturb him so she backed away slowly and headed towards the kitchen, her precious item still in hand. She would not ever be able to get rid of it so now it was her burden. Her life would be different from now on, she knew. She, however, didn't really care._

_She entered the kitchen and managed to secure the sheet around her before looking around. She found unused pots and pans, a couple dishes, utensils, a few bowls and finally what she had to work with. None of it was instant but she hated cooking instant anyway and started to chop up some vegetables and meat. She cooked what she chopped and turned it off before moving back to the room to see if she could find something that would fit her._

_He could smell food, but he didn't know where it was coming from. It was a smell he wasn't really used to. It smelled better than what Kurama had cooked for him that one time he decided to just show up, and it smelled far better than his own cooking, which he admitted wasn't all that good. After it bugged him too long he stood and walked into his kitchen. He saw the pan of food on the stove and became satisfied that it was in his own home._

_He turned and walked back towards his room to see if she was awake. It would explain the food since not even Kurama knew where he lived. He moved a bit quicker now and entered his room to find the woman he saved removing the bandages from her body. He doubted she should do that and made a move to stop her but when he saw the lack of holes through her shoulders, he stopped and just stood there. He could see the bandages slowly falling away from her body and onto the floor around her._

_There were no signs of bruising or internal bleeding and the slash on her side was no longer there. In fact it looked as if she wasn't attacked at all, even though he knew she had been. He couldn't speak though, only watching as her flesh was revealed to him. He could see her now removing the bandages from her right thigh. The bandage from her cheek was still there. He figured it hadn't healed yet. The miasma scarring looked better but it was still there. It would need to be cleaned again. Then the bandage from her cheek was removed and he saw a faint trace of the acid burn on her left cheek. Her over all appearance had been a good one and he had to fight down the possessive growl he felt coming on._

"_As long as you've been standing there, the least you could have done was give me back my clothes," she said, not looking back at him._

"_Your clothes are ruined. There would be no point in putting them back on." He watched as she picked up the bed sheet and wrap it around herself. She turned and faced him and that is when he saw her stormy blue eyes. They were captivating._

"_Then what am I supposed to wear? I can't exactly walk around in public like this, now can I?" She looked him over and met with a pair of blood red eyes. "Maybe you can answer a few questions while you're at it."_

"_Hn. I owe you no answers, onna," he commented back to see her reaction._

"_I wake up in a place I am not familiar with in the bed of a stranger, and I deserve no answers? I don't see how that's fair." She shifted her weight to her left leg to take the pressure off of her hurt leg._

"_I pick up your nearly dead body in a park, the least you can do is tell me why."_

"_I don't see how my life is any of your business," she commented dryly. "If you will lend me some clothes I'll go and you'll never see me again. I have to get home." But then it hit her. The memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Despair hit her quickly and her eyes widened. "No," she whispered. "It couldn't happen." Tears started to trail down her cheeks. "He did." And her knees gave out as the realization came to her. She had no home to go to. Even if she did, there would never be anyone there to greet her._

"_YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs but she knew he would never hear it. The man responsible had died at her hands. He was burning in hell now. She was too strong for him. The inu brothers were gone and so were her friends. She had no one left in her life. "HOW DARE YOU!"_

_He looked at her. She seemed so upset but he could do nothing about it. As it was now he couldn't approach her. A weird energy was surrounding her. This was something he never expected from a human but he was guessing that it was all an illusion. Most demons wore disguises when they walked around the human world. The power, however, just continued to grow. This was the strength he wished he could posses._

_He could pick up on the energy really well now. It was almost like a beacon to him and he was now running towards it with Yusuke and Kurama behind him. "It's really close. I can feel it and it's getting stronger by the second. It even passes Urameshi's power."_

"_Not possible," Yusuke whispered._

_They came to an apartment building and Kuwabara looked up. It was on the seventh floor. He could see it now, a swirl of several colors. It was confusing. But Kuwabara ran in the building and into the elevator and pushed the button for the seventh floor. The doors closed just as Yusuke and Kurama made it in the door. They made it to the seventh floor and Kuwabara ran down the hall and stopped in front of a door._

"_This is where the power is coming from." He looked at Yusuke and Kurama and they nodded before busting the door in. They ran down the hall only to stop in their tracks. Before them was Hiei. He was looking at a girl that was in a sheet. They could see the bandages on the floor._

"_Hiei?" Yusuke asked and Hiei turned towards them. "What the hell?"_

"_Hn." He looked back to the girl. He had to find some way to calm her down. He approached her but carefully. He was unsure as to what she could do but he stopped in his tracks again at what was going on with the woman he had found nearly dead several hours ago._

_She knew she wasn't human to begin with. That was what made her the only person to be able to defeat such an evil. So now her true form was revealing itself to her. She could feel the claws replacing finger nails and the fangs that grew in her mouth. Her hair grew longer and turned into a silver color. Dark slashes appeared on her cheeks and her remaining injuries vanished. Her eyes remained the same though. She calmed after this took place and decided to sit down and relax. She knew more people had shown up._

_He decided it was best to approach her now that she was calm. But the others didn't dare approach her. They seemed either too afraid or too shocked to move. He was neither. He was simply amazed at her power and the new discovery that she was a demon._

"_Hn." He stood in front of her. She looked up at him._

"_I thank you for saving my life. I do not know how to repay you." She stood just a little taller than him. "If not for you I would have died."_

"_Hn." He already knew how she could repay him but he wouldn't mention it right now, not with the others present._

"_By saving me, you just might have saved the world." This shocked everybody. Hiei saved her. "I am sure you want answers. As to my name, I am not able to tell even that to you. My name alone would have demon world in an uproar again." She smiled at him._

"_You knew about the uproar?" Kuwabara asked._

"_Of course." She looked to the three. "I know of all the worlds too." She turned her attention back to Hiei. "Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Hn." He looked her in the eye and she leaned down towards his ear._

"_Is it your mating season?" She giggled when she pulled back. She knew of the affect she was having on him. She wasn't stupid. He had been restraining himself quite successfully._

"_Hn." He turned away._

"_I knew it." She laughed again._

_They couldn't see how this woman could be such a threat to the three worlds. She seemed so good natured, but then again they couldn't even tell what kind of demon she was. The markings told them alone that she was powerful. They had to bring her in though. Their time was running short as it was._

"_Perhaps there is a way to repay you after all." She smiled at him innocently, already knowing what it was that he wanted in return for saving her life. She wouldn't refuse him that. He was a man after all and every man had needs. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to lose her virginity, especially to a stranger._

"_You wouldn't mind coming with us real quick, would you?" Kurama asked politely after snapping out of his stupor._

"_Why would I go with you? King Enma already knows of my existence. It is probably why the SD force hasn't come yet." She seemed to know more to the situation than they knew. "But it is probably Koenma that sent you." She shook her head. "Such an incompetent being he is. No wonder King Enma takes vacations so much."_

"_You know the toddler?" Yusuke asked._

"_I know of him. He really is slow when dealing with problems. He's probably worried sick about getting in trouble with his father." She laughed again. "But I guess he said if I resisted arrest you were to kill me. Tsk. His father would be highly disappointed in him for saying that. To think, I've already done so much behind the scenes." She thought about that. "Whoops. I've said too much."_

"_Behind the scenes?"_

"_Anyways, off we go then." She moved across the room and opened a portal. They were surprised by this but Hiei followed her anyway. The others soon followed behind him._


	2. Secrets

_Chapter 2: Secrets_

_He jumped when a woman appeared through a portal, soon followed by Hiei and the others. He relaxed when he saw Kurama._

"_It looks like you three found her."_

"_Actually, Hiei found her," Kurama said. "I'm guessing there is a lot you don't know."_

"_I know everything!" Koenma yelled._

"_No you don't," came the woman's voice. "You're lacking in information, Koenma." She smiled. "I bet I know more than you do."_

"_That isn't possible."_

"_Yes it is." She looked to her necklace. "Like what is around my neck. I believe Enma knows what's around my neck." She giggled. "I don't even think the demons in demon world know what's around my neck."_

"_Then what's around your neck?" Koenma asked._

"_I can't tell you." She sat on the couch. "I can't tell anyone. Do you know what kind of trouble would come if word leaked out? It's a carefully guarded secret that isn't even recorded. Just like my origins aren't recorded. Knowing that is dangerous as well." She thought for a minute. "Not even my own cousin remembers me. I'm hurt by that," she said in fake tears. "And to think, he died only to come back to life again, more than once."_

"_Wait." Kurama seemed on to something._

"_My own cousin, standing in this very room and he doesn't even realize it." She shrugged it off. "Oh well, Yusuke can't always be the sharpest tool in the shed." Eyes widened around the room and Yusuke looked flabbergasted. "Like that time he was visiting. He threw acorns at the well house thinking it was haunted when it was only my cat Buyo." She laughed. "But you stopped visiting after father's death."_

"_No wonder I don't remember," Yusuke grumbled._

"_You would always call me Gome. But you were only seven." She seemed to think. "You don't know the reason do you?"_

"_I don't even know what you're talking about."_

"_I figured as much. It's been more than a decade as it is." She looked him in the eye. "But then again, my new appearance isn't much help either." She remembered her old smiling face. "Ah, but this feels much better. But anyways, Autsuko was a very jealous woman. She and my mother were sister's but she was the older one. Mother had married a wonderful man. She was jealous of that. Father was great. He wouldn't stay away for too long and he'd always bring home presents at the end of the month. We were happy. But Autsuko was different. I always saw the way she would look at father. She wanted him. But he loved mother. He never looked at another. For that she held mother in contempt. When he died in a car accident she stopped coming by. I didn't much care."_

_Yusuke wondered what happened. He guess he forgot because it became so routine._

"_But, you know Yusuke, we are not blood cousins. I was adopted when I was a baby by the Higurashi family. She thought she would never be able to have a child. She was happy to have me, then Souta was born. I was happy because she was able to have a child. Even if I wasn't blood related to him, I still cared about him." She smiled. "But it was sad when they died. Too recently for my liking but I couldn't help that." She sighed. "It was that bastard's fault. I should have killed him sooner." She seemed angry now and her aura was pulsing. Something around her neck started to glow but they didn't know what it was._

"_My aunt and cousin are dead?" Yusuke seemed stunned and yet unaffected by this news._

"_And jii-chan. I avenged them and my friends though. I killed him with my own two hands." She smirked. "Oh that shine in his eyes. He was scared. He knew he was going to die. He thought I was weak. What a fool to drop his guard. He deserved every ounce of pain he felt. Not even the amount of miasma he forced into my body was enough to kill me. It didn't even weaken me." She laughed a silent, evil laugh._

"_Who killed them?" Yusuke asked._

"_A man so filled with lust and a hunger for power. A man far greater than any evil you have ever faced. A man so twisted he'd torture his own children. A man that wanted to force me into slavery. A man that manipulated any being he came across. A man that loved to make other people's lives miserable. Damn that Naraku. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell."_

_They froze at the name. Surely she couldn't have faced him. He went missing five-hundred years ago. So did the Shikon no tama. It was said to be cursed._

"_And to think this all started just over three years ago." She laughed again. "I killed him alright, pulled his very heart from his chest and destroyed it. He underestimated my power." She came back to herself. "But back to the matter at hand." She calmed back down. "You see, it was hereditary. Grandmother was lucky to be able to have two children. Autsuko was the same, so was mother. When Autsuko met your father, she was, well, filled with lust. At this time she hadn't seen much of my father. They slept together and well, she believed she wouldn't get pregnant and had unprotected sex with him. She must not have known he was a demon. His seed was far too strong and the next thing she knows she's pregnant with you, but never saw your father again. I'm guessing him having an heir was all he cared about." She shrugged. "For a hanyou, you are strong but compared to the power I posses, it's nothing."_

"_Now you're calling me weak?" He was upset._

"_You're no Raizen," she said. "Besides, this isn't even __half_ of my power." She smirked. "I've been hiding my powers for years. Do you know how good it feels to have some of it free and flowing freely? It's great."

"Not even half?" Kurama asked himself.

"You see, hanyou children weren't exactly liked by humans or demons. Humans didn't like them because they were part demon and demons didn't like them because they were part human. You were lucky because you look human so humans accepted you. Demons accept you because of the blood of Raizen flowing through your veins. I , however, will never be accepted by humans because I am demon and I will never be accepted by demons because I am far more forbidden than Hiei. You see, I am far more of a mix of more combating elements. I am a light, darkness, wind, earth, lightning, metal, fire, and ice demon. There is more to it but I cannot say or I'll be hunted down, studied, then killed." She was serious now.

"How did you know I was a forbidden child?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not stupid Hiei. I am far more spiritually and mentally trained. I've learned how to read auras a long time ago. I've studied fighting so I am no fool." She looked him dead in the eye. "For me to have ended up in the condition you found me in only means that my opponent was strong. Sesshomaru was the most cut throat and skilled person with a sword I have ever seen. He taught me so much and left his entire lands to me."

"But Lord Sesshomaru died five hundred years ago," Koenma said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He gulped and became silent. "As I thought, a coward too." She sighed and shook her head. "Where did all the strength in the world go? It wasn't always like this, filled with such weaklings. Sesshomaru is probably turning over in his grave." She laughed at the image, imagining Sesshomaru in his giant dog form and rolling over. "How un-Sesshomaru."

"How could you have known Sesshomaru? You aren't nearly old enough to know him." Koenma asked.

"Of course I'm not five-hundred years old." She looked disgruntled. "You really are behind."

"Behind?" He looked confused. "I'm never behind."

"You're way behind, but then again, most of my history isn't recorded, for a reason. That is all very valuable information. Only few are ever privileged to learn of it." She laughed. "Genkai didn't believe me at first either."

"How did Genkai come into this?" Kurama asked.

"Why wouldn't Genkai become involved with a being such as me?" Kagome was confused by this. "She was involved in this before she even came to know Yusuke. To think, she's changed so much." She sighed again. "I guess I've been gone for far too long."

"Gone? Where?" Kurama asked.

"Again, I can't tell you, but then again the way there has already been destroyed and sealed off. No one will ever go back there again, not even me." She looked sad again. "It was my fault in the first place."

"I don't see where you're going with this," Koenma complained.

"I'm not going in either particular direction," she replied. "Anyways, I've met the father of Raizen. He was a scary man but not too bad." She grinned. "To think he had a soft spot for forbidden children. I'll never forget that man, or the young Raizen. He had such a huge crush on me." She laughed. "He was sore after I beat him. He wouldn't talk to me until I left. I never saw him after that though. I guess I just never had the time to go back to those lands." She sighed. "I never had time to do much of anything, not with Inuyasha always yelling at us." She seemed to realize that she was off topic. "Anyways, Yusuke, there was much your grandfather told me. He was a wise man, though very powerful. I was sad to learn that he and Raizen have died. He told me that one day, demons would become blind to the old ways and try to interfere with the way things are. That demons would become blind to what was truly in their hearts, and reach for more power than they were born with. He believed that forbidden children had every right to live. He believed that just because their existence didn't make sense, it didn't mean they had no purpose."

She looked to Hiei now. "You were from an ice maiden but born with the black flame within you. It happened for a reason, just like I was from a maiden of earth and ice, a rare mix but extremely powerful none the less. My father was of dark and lightning, but some how the other elements came into play. I believe it had something to do with what I was born with inside of me." She clenched the necklace around her neck. "The elements it gave to me were light, wind, metal, and fire. It made me more of an oddity, but few know of it and those that did know, died in battle. Only me, Genkai, and King Enma know of it. We formed a pact, and that pact still exists to this day."

"A pact? A human, demon, and a Spirit?" Kurama pondered.

"It is this pact that has kept the barrier up for so long. It was formed long ago with a powerful miko, a demon, and a spirit. This allowed all to live in peace. Hanyous had died out sometime after the pact." She looked to Yusuke. "But it was odd to find a hanyou born after the pact, in fact, it shows that the pact is weakening. I do not know who has faltered but they have. There is a weakness that needs to be reinforced." She looked to Koenma. "I believe it is you that has faltered. Being your father's son, you fall under that pact." She became serious. "I can read you like a book. You do not like demons, but you tolerate them only because your station calls for it." Her eyes narrowed. "Let me warn you now. I am not one to cross. Either you are in it for the good of all and not just yourself, or you falter and die. It can be arranged Koenma." He gulped. "King Enma has already agreed that I could do as I wish to ensure that the pact is maintained. I am also sure he wouldn't miss such an incompetent being such as yourself."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, you monstrosity!" Koenma boomed but that was the wrong thing to do.

"Koenma!" A voice sounded and all turned to see King Enma entering the room. He didn't look at all pleased with what was going on. "You should be more respectful to a woman, especially one that is higher in status than you." He looked to the woman and nodded a greeting. She returned it. "She is the one that convinced me not to kill Yusuke."

"Father!" He stood and ran away.

"He really is incompetent," she mumbled.

"It's been a while, Kagome," he said with a smile.

"It has been." She smiled. "But then again it would be a while with having to find the shards and fighting that hanyou." She shook her head. "I've finally put an end to him and completed it." She released the jewel from her grip.

"It took long enough."

"What would you expect? The shards kept exchanging hands." She sighed. "And it was hard enough trying to find Naraku. He would come close to dying only to flee and recover, attack again, and so on. I finally killed him but at such a high price."

"I know, but the Shikon no tama had to be retrieved and completed. Now it must be destroyed so no one can use it for evil."

"That is not easily done." She sighed and pulled out the jewel so she could look at it. "I've already tried. No amount of power will do it and there is no true pure wish. It will exist until the end of time." She clutched it in her fist again. "So much trouble over such a small jewel." Her fist tightened. "And it's ironic. It was meant to be kept from demons and yet a demon is it's protector." Her fist loosened. "I can absorb it but I don't know what the consequences to that act would be."

"Increase in power and strength, increase in life span," King Enma started.

"Possible corruption," Kagome added. "Driven mad by the power, possible chance of turning to stone, becoming something that isn't human or demon. I couldn't take the chance of becoming evil and corrupt. If that were to happen, there would be no one strong enough to kill me. I wouldn't want to risk it."

"You have a point."

"I just don't want it to be used for evil. I would give my life just to ensure it is never used the wrong way." 

'Do it.' A voice whispered to her. 'Do it.'

"I can't," she whispered.

'Do it. It is rightfully yours.'

"No. I did it so others wouldn't suffer."

'Is that so? Every being is corrupt. Why should you be the exception?'

"I am not a corrupt being."

'But you are part darkness. Why would you say that part would never take hold?'

"I'm stronger than that."

'Really? You don't seem so. Just do it.'

"I will not be led by temptation! I have seen what it has done! I can only imagine what it would be capable of doing now that it is complete." She started to pant at the increased pain in her chest where the jewel rested.

'I'll just enter then.' It tried to get inside of her but she pulled the necklace from her neck and held it out in front of her, but the pain was still there and the jewel looked as harmless as the first time she saw it, but she could see through the deception. "You cannot fool me."

'But it is you that is the fool. Why not take power while it is presented to you? It is easy enough.'

"It is not the power I was born with."

'But it was inside of you when you were born. Technically you were born with it.'

"That's not what I mean!" She glared at the seemingly harmless jewel dangled in front of her. "I will not be tempted by you or anyone else to take such a thing. Raizen's father taught me better than that."

'You've passed the test, Kagome. You really are pure of heart.' And the voice faded and the jewel shot into her. Though she did not wish for this to happen, it did.

"Damn." And she could already feel the power inside of her multiplying rapidly. It over whelmed her and she collapsed to her hands and knees. She panted as her body absorbed the energy and her soul expanded with the acceptance of the four other souls. She could feel the jewel dissolve and spread into her blood as her combating energies accepted each other. When it all ended she closed her eyes. This amount of power was foreign to her. But she had accepted it anyway, somehow knowing that this was going to happen anyway.

"The power should have been too much for her," Kurama whispered as she stood. There was a slight glisten of sweat on her skin. She no longer looked pained but she wasn't exactly happy either.

"When you've been through as much as I have and have the amount of power and strength I do, nothing phases you any more." She looked back to King Enma sadly. "We had an agreement, King Enma. The pact is weakening and it is your son's fault. If you do not do something about it I will." She turned away and walked away and into a portal she created. Hiei slipped through unnoticed by the others and found himself back in his apartment, the front door barely hanging onto the hinge. He growled and fixed it before looking at her. She was sitting on the couch, looking unmoved and yet emotionless.

They were shocked by what she said so openly. They could also hear the underlying threat in her words.

"She is never this angry," King Enma said openly. "She must have taken the absorption a bit hard and the discovery of my faltering son is a bit disappointing. I thought I taught him better than that, but I guess I was wrong." He sighed before looking around. He could tell that Hiei had left with Kagome and without the other's noticing. "But it looks like something will be done about her anger." He turned and left the office and the three detectives looked around.

"Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Perhaps he has already left," Kurama answered.

"But how? I don't remember Botan opening a portal," Kuwabara said but Yusuke knew better than that.

"He left with Kagome," he said a bit disgruntled. This was his cousin and the most antisocial demon he ever knew they were talking about. Not to mention he knew it was Hiei's mating season. Hiei had been a bit irritated lately but he could tell that Hiei wasn't as irritated as usual. He could tell that his cousin was the cause. 'Perhaps there is a way to repay you after all.' It struck him hard and he looked absolutely livid.

"Dammit all." And he turned on his communicator. "Botan, portal, now." He was trying to stay calm but the thought of Hiei ravishing his cousin was too much for him. His energy was actually really vivid around him, swirling in his anger.

"No problem." And a portal opened. They jumped through but landed nowhere near Hiei's apartment.

"Dammit!" And he was lost.


	3. Not For The Childish Mind

_Chapter 3: Not for the Childish Mind_

_He approached her quietly. He didn't want to startle her but at this time he already knew that she knew of his presence. He didn't much care. He was never one to be loud as it was._

"_I have nowhere to go now," she whispered. "I already decided long ago not to live with Genkai. It would be unfair to her." She sighed. "And I cannot return to the shrine. It has already been destroyed completely."_

"_Hn." He sat beside her and looked at her. She was unfeeling right now. "You can always stay here." She shook her head._

"_I don't want to put you out of your bed." She knew he only had that one bed. She didn't want to put him out of it but she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to share a bed with a complete stranger either._

"_Who ever said you were going to put me out of a bed?" He could tell she already knew what he was hinting at. He wasn't going to be discrete anymore. He needed relief and he needed it soon. Seeing as she was here and he saw her as desirable, not to mention she owed him her life. "Oh no, quite the contrary."_

_She blushed, forgetting her anger and didn't even dare to look at the master of the dragon of the darkness flame. She knew he couldn't match her power but she knew he was one to get what he wanted, and apparently it was her at the moment. She couldn't exactly blame him though. This was his mating season and her heat was close to hitting soon. When it did she would be wanting him as well, even if he was a stranger. He was one of the stronger demons she had come across and she knew with some time and a bit more training he just might even come close to reaching her power, especially with the jagan she could feel trying to probe her mind. She was far too strong for that though. If she were to mate him, however, their off spring would be strong, and that was a good thing. They would also be immune to holy power and demonic power. Come to think of it, she had been attacked by a miko sometime ago but her body absorbed the power and shot it right back at the offending miko._

"_You know you owe me," he whispered huskily and he could smell the purity that was around her. She was still a virgin, he knew. He could easily change that, and gain the honor of being this woman's first. She was far too good to pass up._

"_I do." She swallowed hard. She knew she couldn't refuse him but she wasn't exactly ready to give up her virginity either. "However, I am… inexperienced with such things as… what you are proposing." She could feel the heat his body was giving off. She made an attempt to put distance between them but he wouldn't allow it. She could already smell the pheromones his body was giving off in his mating season. She was sure she'd be giving off pheromones when she was in heat and it would more than likely affect him, more so if he was still in his mating season, which would be likely._

"_Hn." He smirked when he saw her swallow hard. He could tell she was having a hard time with what was happening. He could tell the heat and pheromones he was giving off were already affecting her. "I can more than teach you." He pinned her to the couch they were sitting on. He could now see the blush she wore. This caused his smirk to broaden and for him to be more confident of reaching his ultimate goal. He nipped her ear and could feel her body shudder at his touch. He could tell it wasn't from revulsion. No, she was slowly getting turned on. He could help it along some._

"_I am still a virgin."_

"_I know," he whispered in her ear, his breath flowing over her exposed skin. "You should feel some honor with me being your first. I know I'm honored to be your first." He could feel her heart beat quicken. She was reacting to his advances but she was trying so hard to not let it show._

"_It's not that, I assure you. I just don't know you and you don't know me." She tried to get out from under him but he seemed to realize this and shifted his weight to make it so she couldn't escape._

"_Oh? I thought you could figure me out with all of your experience." He smirked as he nipped her ear again. Another shudder went through her body. He was winning slowly but surely. "You've shared quite a bit about yourself today. The rest I will be able to figure out."_

"_I…" she tried to speak but he kissed her neck and started to nip slightly, causing the moan she had been holding in to come out. She knew what he was doing and it was working. He was letting all the heat and pheromones do the work while slowly working on the outside to help it all along. At this rate his pheromones would push her into an early heat and they wouldn't be able to go two seconds without the other being all over the other._

"_You what?" He nipped again and was pleased with the moan that came out. Her resolve was slowly going out the door._

"_I…" she gave another moan. "You're evil, you know that." She moaned again as his hand slid down her side._

"_Hn. I've been called that before." He smirked. He was getting bolder with his advancements now. She moaned again. "But I know exactly what you mean." He kissed her again and his hand landed on her hip. He wouldn't go too far without her permission._

"_You," she moaned again and could feel his hand stop on her hip. "You are honorable and full of pride. You wouldn't do it unless I gave you permission." She moaned again but soon they were interrupted._

_He had Kuwabara lead them back to the apartment building and up to the apartment itself. "You two wait here." He pushed the door open. Luckily enough for him Hiei didn't lock the door. The sight he was met with wasn't one he wanted to walk into in the first place._

_He could see his cousin pinned under Hiei and Hiei had a hand on her hip as he made work on her neck. He could hear the moan his cousin exhibited. He heard what she had said and knew it to be true but that didn't help his anger at all. Hiei was just about fondling his cousin._

"_What the hell are you doing, Hiei?" He growled out and affectively gained both of their attention. "You know the rules so get off her."_

"_Hn." He looked at Yusuke, as did Kagome. This wasn't exactly the position either of them wanted to be found in at the moment. Nonetheless Hiei got off her and stood to face Yusuke. At this time Kagome stood and fixed the sheet she was still wearing, having no clothes of her own anymore._

"_Yusuke," she mumbled out, slightly embarrassed at how much control she had lost, but it wasn't her fault. Hiei was close and the pheromones had been strong in her nose and in the air._

"_You have no right to touch her," he growled out. "You did not ask for my permission. As her last remaining relative, it is my duty to see to her."_

"_Hn." He looked Yusuke in the eye, agitated that he dared to interrupt his time with Kagome. "You very well know that it is no longer in your hands since the two of you are not related by blood. It is up to her." He saw Yusuke's glare but his attention was turned towards Kagome as she walked away and down the hall towards the bedroom. He knew what she was doing. She was going to look for something that just might fit her._

"_Like hell I have no say. She is still my cousin by adoption and as her only remaining relative it is my duty to look after her."_

"_I'm a fully grown woman, Yusuke," Kagome said as she came out in a pair of Hiei's clothes. They fit fine but still showed a little of her chest. "I can take care of myself, not to mention I am far more powerful than you are." She sat on the couch, now unaffected by the pheromones. "I've been taking care of myself just fine."_

"_Is that why you almost died?" He reasoned. "Is that why I haven't heard from you in years?"_

"_Why do you care? You didn't even know I existed until today. You forgot all about me." She was absolutely bored and a bit irritated with the fact that they were interrupted. "Frankly I don't think I was that important to you if you forgot all about me."_

"_You know that isn't true," he shouted._

"_Oh? You would have found some way to visit if you cared at all, but you didn't. You knew exactly where I was but you never wrote or visited." He seemed to be trying to interrupt her. "And don't even try to pin this on me. I had no clue as to where to find you. Your address changed too much so why bother? Mother felt the same after she found your mother trying to seduce father, but father was loyal and pushed her away."_

"_You don't get it at all."_

"_And you don't remember." She looked pointedly at him. "If you ask me, you lost the title of cousin a long time ago."_

"_You can't say that," he retorted._

"_Oh really." She gave him a bored expression. "No call, no letter, no visit. From that I got that you thought I was dead. I was well aware of the fact your mother no longer wanted to be involved with me and mother from all the times she hung up on me." She saw the expression on Yusuke's face. "I bet she told you it was a wrong number. I always called but she always hung up on me. I gave up after two years of getting hung up on. When she found out that I found where the two of you lived she moved and kept doing so. After that I gave up and went on with my life. I tried to make contact but that was hard as well. I never found out where you went to school but when I did and I got up the courage to see you, you were always gone."_

"_Why didn't I ever know this?" He looked put out. "Mother was always so drunk. She was passed out most of the time."_

"_She never wanted you to know." She looked him in the eye. "I cared a lot, Yusuke. Your mother didn't care at all. She shoved me and mother away, and in doing so broke the family ties. I have no cousin." He looked hurt._

"_You honestly think that?" He was quiet now. It seemed that the statement she made had hit him hard._

"_How can I have a cousin when they thought I didn't exist?" She looked him in the eye. "You were better off not knowing about me."_

"_How can you say that? I thought we had fun as children."_

"_You don't remember so how can you think that? I remember the times as children Yusuke. We got along well, but you were gone for over a decade. I can't say we get along now." She looked him in the eye. "I went through much in your absence. I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm not so weak anymore. I've worked hard to earn what I have and the freedom I now posses. I was thrown into a world where I had nothing and knew no one. I managed to gain respect and independents there and I deserve it now, especially with the deaths of my family."_

"_I can't begin to ask for forgiveness, all I can ask is that you accept me as a cousin now. I didn't mean to lose contact with you."_

"_You are asking me to give up on the independents I've earned? You are asking me to give up my freedom and my right to free choice? I know demon custom Yusuke. If I were to do that, it would be you that made all the decisions for me. I don't like that thought. I can make decisions on my own and if I were to take a mate, he would have to be able to defeat me. To date, there is none that can do so. Therefore, I will never take a mate." This had struck Hiei hard._

'_I don't have the power to beat her, but since when has that mattered? I only need a release, that is all. I hold no feelings for her. If there truly is someone strong enough to beat her I'll let her go.' But somehow the thought pained him._

"_But if there were someone to be able to defeat me, they would only kill me. Who would want a forbidden child as a mate in the first place?" This also dawned on Hiei and made his heart ache. It meant that she didn't want to mate him after all. "I am the most forbidden child there ever was. For Hiei it would be easy to find a mate. I, on the other hand, would be killed mercilessly, that is if they could even hurt me." She seemed to smile innocently. "Not even a miko was able to destroy me."_

_Hiei relaxed knowing that she hadn't rejected him. She was rejecting herself, and yet she was smiling. Somehow he knew that she hated being on the top of the hunted list, but none dared because of the power she possessed. She was far too strong for anyone to take on, so why was there the feeling that if he tried he might have been able to? Maybe it came from the fact that he held the dragon at his bay? It was in his control. Somehow he felt that he could beat her if he wanted to._

"_Right." Yusuke seemed at ease now. It meant that she wasn't really looking for a serious relationship. Hiei was probably the one that was looking for some sort of release from the problems his mating season brought on. "Fine. I'll try to prove to you that I'm still your cousin." He looked to Hiei. "Keep your hands off her." He turned and left._

"_Let's go." The others could tell that he was down but didn't comment on it, just leaving with him._

_Hiei looked to the door and closed it before locking it. Why risk another interruption? He didn't need anymore of those if he wasn't going to get repaid for what he had done for her. He turned and looked at her. She looked good in his clothes but now only the thoughts of her in his bed under him was seemed welcome._

"_Hiei, you will never be able to beat me. The relationship you want is purely sexual, therefore I don't care but I'm not in the mood for any such thing at this time." She had grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and had put them on the couch. "You can keep your bed, but I'll be sleeping on the couch." She made it known by actually taking up a sleeping position on the couch, her back to him._

"_Hn." He was still wound up and his blood was already boiling. He needed the release and there was no way he was going to be put out tonight. He could find someway to convince her but if she said no then he wouldn't do anything. He'd stop and let her leave the room if she so wanted to. But right now he was bent on convincing her._

_He looked at her back and saw her exposed neck. That was where he was going to start first. He knew the heat from his body and the pheromones would also help convince her. So he approached and laid behind her so she couldn't escape. When she seemed to tense, he took it as a sign that she knew his intent and was on her guard._

"_Not now Hiei," she commented dryly._

"_Hn." He didn't seem to listen. She needed a little persuasion and he knew he could do it ever so gently. So he started to kiss her neck. He could feel her relax a little but not a lot and so he started to nip slightly and he saw her eyes close slightly. He could tell that the pheromones from earlier were still stuck in her bloodstream so it wouldn't take much longer. Just a little work and he'd have her moaning and perhaps even calling out his name._

_He continued on only now he had an arm wrapped around her and the other was gently massaging her stomach and side. She was now moaning ever so slightly, especially when he nipped in the right area. He could tell she was getting turned on, but was trying to resist. He'd applaud her will but she was going to crumble soon. No woman yet was able to resist him, especially when he knew just how to turn her on._

_She couldn't fight it now. He was turning her on and the fact that the pheromones and heat were still in her system didn't help any. In fact, it was her down fall right now. She could feel herself becoming aroused at his antics. Her resolve had left her and she was trying so hard not to moan but that was hard when you had such a persistent man on your hands. In fact, he was still within his honor. He was yet to go below the belt. He was waiting for her permission to go ahead._

"_You know for a fact you want it," he said huskily in her ear. "You can't fight it either." He could smell her arousal and smirked. He was winning the battle. He would soon claim his prize and rid her of such a burden as her virginity. He just had to hear her say it._

"_Please," she whispered, trying hard to fight it now, but she knew she was losing._

"_Please what? Do you want more or do you want me to stop?" He knew she was crumbling. Soon she'd be asking for more._

"_I…" She moaned again and could no longer hold out. She tried to move away but she was trapped between the back of the couch and Hiei. There was no escaping so she pushed back on him but could feel the hard member against her ass. It didn't help any and she gulped silently. She tried harder but soon they fell to the floor and he released her. She stood and looked down at him. She could see the glint in his eyes and it caused her to run to the room, him on the chase._

_He smirked and took off after her. When he made it to the room he closed the door and looked at her. She was in the far corner of the room. He advanced slowly, increasing the sexual tension that had built up. She tried to shrink into the corner but it was impossible. He was already upon her and she was again trapped._

_He locked eyes with her but kissed her fully on the lips soon after. She gasped and he took full advantage of it, delving into her mouth and tasting every inch of it. She seemed to melt so he picked her up and placed her on the bed. She wasn't resisting much now, so he took it as a sign to go ahead. But he still hadn't gone below the belt, taking his time in slowly torturing her._

_First he went back to her neck and slowly started to kiss and nip. She moaned out, trying to fight but he was on her, pinning her to the mattress. Next he started to run his hand down her side, successfully getting a shudder of delight out of her. He was working slowly but then again he had to if he were to convince her. Now he was slowly removing her shirt. He could feel her take in a breath at the cold air that hit her skin but the heat from him soon replaced the cold feeling. When the shirt was off he started to kiss down her neck and to her flat stomach. He paused slightly and looked up at her. She was breathing quickly from trying to fight it but he knew she had lost all resolve and just kept up with the act. It seemed she was actually enjoying foreplay. He didn't care, he'd give it to her if it helped him succeed in his ultimate goal to deflower her and get the release he needed._

_She didn't know this could feel so good. She could feel his lips on her stomach and now he was at her belly button. It seemed he had taken a liking to it and was now bent on torturing her by actually kissing around it and soon licking it. She shuddered and her lower region tightened. She could tell that she was aroused. Who wouldn't be after what he was doing to her? Now he was making his way back up and was now kissing her right breast. She moaned when he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She knew at this point there was no stopping him._

_He could feel her nipple hardened as he sucked on one and massaged the other. He could tell her resolve wasn't coming back but proceeded to torture her even more. So he ran his hand down her flat stomach and over her clothed lower half. He came to her thigh and started to massage it, slightly going over her sensitive area. He heard her gasp and could already tell that she was beyond her resolve. It seemed her resolve ran away with it's bags packed._

"_Mm." She closed her eyes. She really was aroused now. But she wouldn't tell him to go on yet. She wanted to see just how far he would go. But now she could, she was already pushing it. She could feel his need against her thigh and that alone had brought her close to her first orgasm. The thought alone of what he could possibly do was enough._

"_Please," she said again between moans._

"_Please what?" He looked her in the eye briefly before retuning to his administrations. She moaned again and she shuddered. He could already tell she was going to orgasm from what he had done. He smirked at the thought._

"_Please, more," she spoke and she could feel him smirk against her neck._

_He got what he wanted but he waited long enough. He would torture her some more before she told him she wanted it. He knew it was cruel but she had to learn that he got what he wanted. So now he slowly removed her pants, hands sliding down her thighs. She shivered when she felt his hand coming back up but only now going over her inner thigh and the sensitive area. But his hand never left, instead he proceeded to slowly finger her. This got a moan from her and he picked up just a little. He could tell she was desperate now but he would only take it from her when she said._

_She could feel his fingers slowly glide past the clit. She was sure he was doing it on purpose but could only moan. This caused the motion to become faster and she knew just what it was he was doing. He was going to make her orgasm then beg for it. She was hurting now. Her stomach muscles tightened and the first orgasm came. She panted but it seemed he wasn't done yet. No, he was far from done. She had another orgasm and he smirked at the look on her face. She was already so far gone._

_He felt her rub against his fingers and smirked. From that alone he could tell she wanted it but she hadn't given him the go ahead. He would wait until she said she wanted him. It wouldn't take much more but right now he removed his fingers from her folds and held her in place with his hands. He would continue his torture. He drifted down now and found his destination. He first kissed it and then licked the juices she had secreted. Then he slowly slid his tongue in and continued on. He could feel her shudder and she moaned again. This time he fingered her as he licked her nether regions. He was going to make her orgasm again and see what she had to say. He could tell it was coming and soon she did. He pulled back and looked her in the face. He licked his lips and she looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her._

"_Mm." She wanted it badly so she felt him out with her hips. She could feel him but he was kissing her now. But she knew he wasn't going to give it to her without her saying anything. When he drew back, she looked him in the eye. Her vision was already hazy as it was. "I…" She moaned as his hand came in contact with her sensitive area. "Now." She tried to move closer but he didn't allow her to. This was pure torture. "Please, I want you now." And he smirked as he pulled off his pants and shirt._

"_This might hurt." And he slowly pushed into her, breaking the barrier that had existed. She hissed but beyond that nothing. He waited a while for the pain to leave and soon he started to go in and out. She seemed relaxed now so he continued on. She was moaning and slowly tried to go up but he held her in place and kept going, only now he was picking up speed. She was moaning more loudly now and had wrapped her legs around him, forcing him farther in._

'_Damn she's tight.' But it didn't seem to bother him. In fact it made him harder. 'And I thought I couldn't get more turned on.' He kept it up and went faster and harder. He could feel her legs tighten around him but paid it no mind as he continued on. He felt her coming but he was far from coming now. He smirked and pushed in harder and faster, another orgasm going through her body. 'She feels so good.' He continued on but he was far from coming. He knew she would orgasm multiple times but he would need a break soon. He'd let her do as she wanted soon as it was._

_He flipped them so that she was now on top. Her knees were at his side and he was still in her. 'She isn't so tight now but that doesn't matter.' He helped her to rock but soon he was letting go as she picked up on what he wanted. She was riding him now and she had her head back, her hair going down her back. He moaned slightly as he closed his eyes. She was picking up speed now and she was sure she could last a while longer. She had the endurance any woman wished they had, and he would soon learn that. She would torture him now, as payback._

_He could feel the orgasm she had but it seemed she wasn't stopping. He was turned on and opened his eyes to see her displayed before him. She was riding him like he had never been ridden before. He moaned again and closed his eyes again. At this rate he would come before he was ready to. He couldn't allow that but he didn't want to get up yet either. God how he liked this. He didn't want to move and he was content to let her ride him._

_Soon, however, he had pulled away and had her face down in the mattress. She wasn't sure what was going on but soon she felt him enter her again. She moaned and he started at it again. He knew he would come soon but he would get her to come with him. So he continued on and soon she was moaning loudly and she screamed out his name just as they came. He collapsed beside her and she rolled over, only to throw her arm across him. She snuggled up to him and he pulled the blankets over them before she fell asleep._

'_That was the best I have ever had.' He looked down at her. For a virgin she did good. 'It'll only get better. Whoever she mates will be lucky.' The thought had hurt him. Somehow he had gotten attached to her without even realizing it. 'If I were to pursue her I'd have to get stronger. I have to beat her in order to make it happen.' He looked at her again. The marks were fascinating to him. There were so many but they only made her look far more beautiful. They weren't like the ones he knew the deceased lord of the west had. No, they were intricate curves and they were beautiful. They were a light silver color. He couldn't help but trace one that was on her back. It formed some sort of character but he couldn't read it upside down, but then again part of it was clearly visible when they were in spirit world. He would make sense of it later though. For now he was going to sleep. He would find someway to train later. He would need to if he had any hope of defeating her._

_Yusuke sighed as he approached his mother. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome was trying to contact me?" He asked and she jumped before turning around._

"_You saw her?" He nodded. "But how?"_

"_My friend found her. It turns out her mother, her brother, and grandpa are dead. They died recently. It seemed they were attacked at night and the house caught fire. There is nothing left. She's staying with my friend but from what she says it's only temporary. She'll be returning to her other home soon." He looked at her with a scowl._

"_Tell me the truth. Why were you so bent on keeping the two of us separated? Why did you stop contacting them after her father's death?"_

"_Look Yusuke, I can't tell you."_

"_You were in love with her father, weren't you? But he remained faithful to his wife."_

"_That isn't it!" She was in tears now. "I did love him but that wasn't why I cut ties with them." She tried to calm down. "Kagome was always awkward. I could tell. She would always watch me when I was there, like she knew what I was trying to do. I gave up on trying to get her father along time ago." She sat in a chair. "Kagome was adopted when she was a baby. I told sister it wasn't wise to adopt her. I could sense something was off. But she didn't listen. She took her in anyways, saying the little girl needed a family. It was all well but I knew something was wrong."_

"_Mother, Kagome is different."_

"_I know. So when her father died in that car accident I became worried. I had gone over without you. I didn't want to put you into any danger."_

"_Danger?" He was confused. Kagome's and his mother's stories were different._

"_Yes. When I got there she was crying but her mother and brother weren't home. She was seven at the time, slightly older than you. But that wasn't what worried me. There was a giant light around her. It scared me. It was so inhuman. I panicked and ran, deciding it best to keep you from her. I figured if you kept contact with her she would somehow hurt you."_

"_Mother, she feels alone! Do you know how hard it was for her? Even now she says she has no cousin, no family at all because you thought it best to keep away from her. I don't know exactly what happened to her, but now she isn't at all like she would have been. She's so uncaring now, so unfeeling and speaks so harshly, even when she holds such an innocent smile on her face." He was right, but at the same time she still seemed pure and untainted by anything. "Somehow though, she's still so innocent and pure. Kuwabara told me so."_

"_If you had seen that light you would have ran Yusuke. You would have tried to avoid her at all cost."_

"_And what about father?" He asked._

"_Your father?" She looked fear stricken. He had never asked about it before but now it had to come out. "He left a long time ago and he never returned. He was handsome, but I guess not every handsome man would stand by the woman that was carrying their child."_

"_Mother, he's dead. I found his grave and I visit for inspiration," Yusuke admitted. "He will never come back because of that." She seemed to nod but looked away._

"_He was different, I just don't know how."_

"_I do." And he left for his room._


	4. Interference

_Chapter 4: Interference_

_She awoke alone. She remembered the night before and was now in pain. She knew that for her first time she did good. From the way Hiei was moaning was hint enough, but then again he needed the release. She just never imagined that her first time would go as it did. She thought that it would have gone as all her friends had said. Eri, Yuka, and Ayame all said it was horrible. "I guess their first time wasn't with a demon." She smirked. They had sworn off of sex. "They don't know what they're missing." She tried to stand but it hurt to. "But fuck does it hurt afterwards." At that moment Hiei walked in and smirked at how she looked. "This isn't funny." She sent him a glare._

"_Hn." He approached and gave her a quick kiss. "You were great, the best I ever had." She blushed and he smirked again. She was still naked so he grabbed her ass._

"_Hey!" She slapped his hand away._

"_Hn." He turned and walked away. "I'll be gone for most of the day. You can borrow some of my clothes to go buy some for yourself." He was soon out the door._

"_Well, I guess I know what I'm doing today." She walked over to the closet, forgetting her pain and got dressed in his pants and shirt. She pulled up her concealment and looked around for a brush. Finding one she brushed out her hair and placed it back in it's spot. She looked around and found one of Hiei's headbands. She figured he wouldn't mind too much if she borrowed one so she used it to tie up her hair in a high ponytail, hair now coming down to her ass. She looked at her ass in the mirror._

"_No wonder he did that." She gave her ass a squeeze. "Yup, he likes it." She turned away from the mirror completely and left. First she had to go get some money out of an ATM. Luckily he hadn't thrown her wallet away. "Thank you Hiei." And so she left the apartment._

_He was out in the demon world now. He was headed for Mukuro's castle. He was certain that Mukuro would help him train if he asked her that is. But she would want to know what was going on. Even after taking a long shower he could still smell Kagome on him. He grumbled. She would want answers and he would owe her answers._

"_Hiei, you're here." She took a sniff and smelt it right away. "Seems you've picked up a woman." She looked him over. Something seemed to be bothering him. "What's wrong? I know you couldn't have kept her."_

"_Hn." He crossed his arms. "I need to train," he stated bluntly._

"_What for? You are the second strongest in these lands." But somehow he didn't seem satisfied with that._

"_I need to get stronger." He didn't want to tell Mukuro it was all over a woman._

"_You are not satisfied with the power you hold? None but myself and maybe Yusuke can beat you." She seemed to tell that something was off._

"_There is one more that can beat me and you." He seemed to be thinking on this._

"_One more? But no one in this day is so powerful." She tried to look into his mind but couldn't._

"_There is someone that surpasses all of our power. She's even stronger than Yusuke. I'd stand no chance against her. I'm not even sure training would help."_

"_Her?" She thought on it. There was an uproar near the barrier and there was a sudden increase in power a few days ago, but she had ignored it._

"_Hn." He crossed his arms. "I've kept her alright, but she'll be returning to the west in time." He seemed to think. He had to get stronger if he was to defeat her._

"_The west? But that territory hasn't been ventured, not since the battle with Naraku." She never did find out how that battle went. He had disappeared five-hundred years ago. Every demon knew of that battle._

"_Hn. It is her territory."_

"_But lord Sesshomaru never had a mate or child." She seemed to think back. "The records said he took on an apprentice but she disappeared around the same time Naraku did. Lord Sesshomaru had been slain during the battle, as did his brother. The only one left to take the west would have been the apprentice but no one knows where she went off to."_

"_I could tell you that one," he mumbled and she looked to him. "She's alive, that's for sure." He looked to her. "She beat Naraku a few days ago, but ended up wounded as well. She's been staying with me."_

"_But how?"_

"_Not even I know. She's told no one but King Enma and master Genkai about it and none of them are talking." He scowled. "I have to beat her."_

"_What's so special about her that you haven't seen in any other women?" She wanted to know. Hiei was her friend and she wanted to make sure he wasn't getting fucked over._

"_Hn. Aside from the fact I've never met someone so powerful before?" She nodded. "She's a forbidden child like me, only she has the elements of light, dark, earth, wind, lightning, metal, fire, and ice. There is more to her being forbidden but she won't say what it is." She nodded. She could see what he meant. He found another that was like him._

"_She sounds… interesting." He nodded._

"_To think, I was the one to deflower her." He smirked. "That was an honor, but she won't take me as a mate unless I can defeat her."_

"_I know it's your mating season Hiei, but are you sure about wanting her as a mate? You're child could be killed at birth. It is actually surprising to learn that she's been alive this long. One such as her is usually killed on the spot."_

"_Hn. That's something else we have in common." He seemed to think back. "She said Raizen and his father had accepted her, but I don't see how that is possible if she isn't over five hundred years old." It hit him. "Unless she is from this era but traveled back into the past." 'The way there has already been destroyed and sealed off.'_

"_But how would that be possible?"_

"_She said something about the way there being destroyed and sealed off. She used to live at a shrine. At most shrines there are wells. Koenma had said something about a well having unusually high spiritual energy." Then it dawned on him. "She traveled back in time using the well. Naraku must have discovered it and fled here. She must have followed and the well must have been destroyed and sealed at that time. The battle could have caused the deaths of her family. She said he had killed them. The battle must have gone far but the town went undamaged. She must have been protecting them but how?"_

"_Where did you find her?"_

"_In a park. I brought her to my apartment. I had to hold off taking advantage of her. At first I thought her human but that was proved otherwise when she was healed within a few hours and throwing a fit. She changed into a demon with many markings. The power she gave off was great and became far greater when the Shikon no tama decided to enter her body."_

"_The guardian," she whispered, "is a demon. How ironic."_

"_She said the same thing." He reached his resolve. "I need to train if I am to get any stronger. I wish to court her but in order to do so I need to defeat her in battle."_

"_There are other ways to defeat her Hiei."_

"_She was trained by lord Sesshomaru. From what is written, he was a very clever man and powerful. From what she said he's very cut throat and precise. She would follow that as well, and she is far more spiritually and mentally aware than I am. I can't even break her mental barriers so predicting her attacks is out of the question. I have to get stronger if I am to beat her."_

"_You really are bent on making her your mate, aren't you?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I advise you not to fight her until she is in heat. From the smell that clings to you, I'd say it would be soon. Your pheromones must also be affecting her. She will be unsure what to do. Her heat will encourage her to find a mate and the pheromones will more than throw her off, but be careful, the same could happen to you. You must try to fight the pheromones she'll give off."_

"_Hn." He seemed to think. If he moved fast enough they would barely have an affect on him but his pheromones would surround her and make it hard for her to make up her mind. He saw the affect it had on her the other night. She couldn't think straight and her resolve had been easily thrown aside. Mukuro's plan just might work, but he would have to train just in case. But he would be sure to utilize everything there was._

_She moved through the mall, the smell hitting her. It repulsed her but she didn't show it. In fact, she looked as chipper as usual. No one could tell something was off. She was actually in a good mood and not stressed at all but her good mood was gone with the appearance of Eri, Yuka, and Ayame. It looked like the three were still inseparable._

"_Kagome! You're back from vacation," Eri said cheerfully. "Was it with that jerk?"_

"_Umm, no, not quite." She sweat dropped._

"_Anyways Kagome, why don't you go out with Hojo? He's been waiting around forever," Yuka said._

"_I'm not interested in Hojo like that," she reasoned, but they didn't seem to get the hint._

"_Hey Kagome, what's up with your clothes?" Ayame asked. "They look like they belong to a guy." The other two now took notice of what she was wearing._

"_Well, some things happened and I'm unable to go home so a friend of mine let me stay at his apartment for the time being, just until I found out what I'm going to do."_

"_Why don't you just go home then?" Eri asked._

"_Well, the shrine was burned to the ground, with my family inside so I can't exactly do that." They seemed shocked. She had to shift her weight. The pain she was in had come back with revenge._

"_Are you okay Kagome? Something seems different." Yuka was the one to point this out._

"_I'm just a little sore," she mumbled but they picked up on it._

"_Oh." They had smirks on their faces. "It seems the virgin of our group isn't a virgin anymore. The two of you must be really good friends then."_

"_It's not like that Yuka." She tried to reason but they ignored her._

"_How was it?" Ayame asked, knowing her friend was lying._

_Kagome blushed and Eri squealed._

"_You didn't like it? None of us did, that's why we swore off of sex."_

"_That's not it." She could remember the way he had turned her on and how he had done everything to her. It wasn't bad at all, aside from the pain she felt the next morning but she should have expected that from how they were at it for hours. "He was actually quite good." She blushed again. "I don't see why the three of you swore off sex."_

"_What? No discomfort?" Ayame asked._

"_None at all." She remembered the foreplay and that alone was enough to arouse her. "He seemed to know what to do in fact." She shivered. She knew by the way he was acting today that he was up to something. You never kiss a person you were not bent to be with. She had it figured out. He was going to court her._

"_Oh? Like he's done it before?" Eri asked._

"_Well he already told me that, but," she blushed again. "he told me I was great. The best he ever had."_

"_No way. He's lying," Yuka said._

"_I don't think so. Believe me, I can tell when someone is lying and he wasn't." She thought back to it. "If I had told him no he would have left me alone, but that was hard enough as it was." She sighed. "He knew exactly what to do to turn me on."_

"_Man, when I had my first we just went right at it," Eri said. "He made me bleed."_

"_That's a common occurrence when you lose your virginity," Ayame commented. "I bled but not too much."_

'_He was that small?' Kagome thought. She saw Hiei and she was sure it was real. Hell, he was in her after all. She was still sore and there was still a little blood coming._

"_I bled too but not too much either," Yuka said. "I was done bleeding by the hour after."_

'_Man, the human men must really be lacking,' Kagome thought. 'I'm sure glad I have a demon. He sure as hell knows what to do, and he isn't lacking either.' The thought made her blush, which brought all attention back to her._

"_What about you Kagome?" Ayame asked._

"_Um, well…"_

"_He was small, wasn't he?" Eri asked._

"_Not quite." She blushed. "We were at it for hours last night. I thought for the first time I would have been tired right away but I wasn't. I'm still bleeding." They looked shocked._

'_He must be big,' the three thought._

"_He mustn't be serious about you then. Probably just wants some," Eri said, jealous of Kagome._

"_I don't think so," Kagome said. "If he wasn't serious why would he lend me his clothes and tell me to stay with him? If he only wanted some he wouldn't have kissed me goodbye this morning, or squeezed my ass." She blushed. "He was upset when my cousin had shown up before we did it."_

"_Your cousin showed up?" Ayame asked._

"_Yeah, well they are friends but he's still protective of me, even though we haven't seen each other in a long time." She looked at her watch. "I have to get going. I have some shopping to do before I head back. I don't want to be gone too long or he might get a bit worried and come looking for me." At that moment Hiei came walking towards her. "Never mind."_

"_Hn." The three girls with her looked at him._

'_He's so short, shorter even than Kagome.'_

"_Hn." He turned back to Kagome and saw how one of his bandanas was holding back her hair. He didn't much care though._

"_Hey Hiei." She gave him a smile but blushed when he stepped up to her. She could easily smell his pheromones._

"_Hn." He smirked at her blush. "You want a repeat of last night, don't you?" He whispered so only she could hear._

"_I…" She blushed and the three saw it. "You really are evil, Hiei," she commented and they heard it. But she smirked and this had him scowling. "You asked for it, Hiei," she said so only he heard._

"_Hn." His hands were still in his pockets. "Let's go. We have to get back soon, before Yusuke decides to show up with the baka and Kurama."_

"_Okay." She stepped back, trying to get some air that didn't contain the pheromones. "Well I got to go. I'll see you three later." She turned away and started to walk off with Hiei._

"_He was short," Eri said. "How can he pack something big?"_

"_You shouldn't judge by height, Eri," Ayame said. "You saw how she was blushing. He gets to her easily."_

"_He was hot though," Yuka commented. "The strong, silent type." She giggled._

"_Yuka!" Ayame said._

"_What? I couldn't help it." She blushed._

"_Not that we could see much from what he was wearing," Eri commented. "For all we know he could be skinny as hell."_

"_Eri!" Ayame said._

"_I highly doubt that," Yuka said. "Those eyes scream fighter."_

"_So? Have you seen any of those movies? Some of those guys that are fighters are skinny too. Nothing much to look at either," Eri said._

"_Oh but he was hot." She giggled again._

"_Who was hot?" Hojo asked as he came walking up._

"_Kagome's boyfriend," Ayame said._

"_He didn't look much like a boyfriend," Eri commented._

"_But then why would he be her first?" Yuka asked._

"_Kagome has a boyfriend?" He seemed crushed._

"_Yup. He was short though so I don't know why she said he was packing anything," Eri said._

"_Eri!" Ayame said but it was obvious that her friends wouldn't stop their antics._

_Hojo, however, looked hurt and wanted to verify that what they were saying was true. So he walked away and started to look for Kagome. He found her alright and she was with a short guy. Both of them were in solid black. He was upset but he wanted to be sure it was all true before he jumped to any conclusions._

_He approached them. He could see that they kept some distance. He could see what Eri was saying. They were so far apart. So far what they said was being proved false. But he saw the males hand come up only to bring her closer to him. He saw her not pull away but her head did rest on his shoulder briefly before coming up again. He walked faster and stood in front of them. He glared at the male but he seemed unfazed by him._

"_Who are you and what are you to Kagome?" He asked bravely._

"_Hn." He looked him over and ignored the questions asked. He didn't have to answer if he didn't want to._

"_I asked you a question!" He came closer._

"_I don't see how that is any of your concern," Hiei replied coolly._

"_Not my concern? I've been courting her since middle school," Hojo said._

"_And I've told you I'm not interested," she defended._

"_Hn." His arm pulled Kagome closer. He was going to fill her with as much of his pheromones as possible to make his fight with her as easy as possible._

"_Kagome, you don't like this man. I don't even see how you can sleep with him." He saw the glare on Hiei's face._

"_You have gone too far," Hiei commented coldly. Questions he could take but to question his person was another. This was also a rival for Kagome so he had to be defeated as well._

"_I have, have I?" He looked at Hiei. "You don't even look like much."_

"_Hn." He now wore a scowl. "Then you would easily beat me, if I wasn't much."_

"_Alright then." And Hojo jumped at him with his fist ready but Hiei easily side stepped and Hojo landed on the floor. Hiei stepped on him and he was down._

"_Hn. As I figured, a weakling." He walked on with Kagome._

"_I am not weak." He stood and went for another attack but was hit in the stomach, Hiei not using his full strength mind you. He clenched his stomach in pain._

"_Hn." He walked on again with Kagome, Hojo now being forgotten about._

"_That was annoying," Hiei stated to her._

"_He's always tried to get me to go out with him. I just keep refusing but he just doesn't get the hint." She sighed and stepped into a store. She bought what she needed and they left, but an idea hit her. "Wait here. I'll be back shortly." And she ran off. Hiei sighed and leaned against a wall as he waited for her._

_She was right when she said she wasn't going to take long because five minutes later she was back and ready to go._

_Yusuke saw the guy on the floor clenching his stomach. He just walked over him, Keiko at his side. His fiancée had wanted to go shopping so they were. He couldn't much argue with her since she just about always got her way._

"_Isn't that Hiei?" Keiko asked as she pointed him out. It seemed he was with someone. "Who is that with him?" She was confused since Hiei seemed so antisocial and usually kept away from places like this._

"_Kagome," Yusuke answered. He saw the way Kagome took his hand into hers. He scowled at this but couldn't do much about it. "She's my cousin."_

"_Then why don't you say hi to her?"_

"_I promised to stay out of her business." But he remembered that he threatened Hiei, and Hiei went against that. 'I should give him a piece of my mind.' So the two of them walked up to the couple._

_When he was close enough he decked Hiei. Hiei scowled at this as he stood. He glared at Yusuke but did nothing else. This wasn't the place for them to fight._

"_Yusuke," Kagome said carefully and he looked at her. The look she was sending him was fierce and he couldn't help but take a step back. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_Kagome, stay out of this," was his reply._

"_Oh? You have the audacity to punch the only guy that might be able to defeat me and you tell me to stay out of this?"_

"_I can beat you Kagome, you know this for a fact," Yusuke said but only received a laugh from her._

"_No one is yet to defeat me and you think you can? Don't make me laugh." She went to Hiei. "Hiei just might be the only one capable of beating me. He has the potential and the drive to. I'm sure he is clever as well." She smiled as she took up Hiei's hand in hers again. She kissed his cheek, showing that she accepted his courting. "But that doesn't mean he won't have to fight me. That is the only way I'd accept his proposal." She remembered something. "After a while, not even Sesshomaru could beat me. He was shocked when that happened because he could usually find any weakness in a person."_

"_Hn." Hiei knew much about Sesshomaru. The man was legend. Now here he was with his apprentice. The student had surpassed the teacher. He would have to surpass her if he was to gain her as his mate._

"_You are making a mistake Kagome," Yusuke commented. "Hiei isn't one to put himself out like that."_

"_And yet he hasn't demanded me to let go of his hand." She seemed to know more than Yusuke, but then again they had slept together. She had picked up much about him during that time. He was a lonely soul. He deserved happiness and for the moment his happiness was her. He was mistreated throughout life. It was about time he was rewarded for it. And the fact that he saved her was enough to tell her that he even had a soft spot. She was sure it would become more interesting._

"_He will hurt you Kagome."_

"_Somehow I doubt that." And her and Hiei walked away._


	5. Fights And Tournaments

_Chapter 5: Fights and Tournaments_

_Her heat was upon her now and so was her fight with Hiei. He was standing before her with a serious look on his face. Mukuro was off to the side as referee. This was a serious fight that he had trained for. He couldn't afford to lose. If he lost there would be no second chance. That was the agreement between them. He was sure he was going to win. He had filled her with his pheromones and was still in his mating season. He knew she was in heat but had maintained some distance from her so not to be influenced by her pheromones. But right now they were face to face. This would decide it all._

"_And go!" Hiei charged forward and made for a punch but she dodged and went for a kick. He expected this much so jumped back. He ran around her again and went for a kick but she dodged. She went for another kick but he dodged. She could smell his pheromones in the air now and it was slowing down her thinking. The fact that she was in heat didn't help much, in fact it made the pheromones he was giving off more effective._

"_How clever." She smirked and went on the offensive but he expected this so he dodged and tripped her, her reflexes not as fast as what they are used to. Her mind was a haze and her body was on fire. She needed to find a release soon but right now she had to fight._

'_What I suggested is working. She can't think straight and her body is fighting the pheromones and not him. She can't handle it.' She watched as Kagome's moves slowed down. Her reaction time was dulled too. 'He said she was powerful but she doesn't seem so.'_

_Kagome could feel it. Her blood was boiling but her mind was focused on one thing, finding a mate. She knew she had to have the most powerful male there was but she was unsure there was one that could possibly beat her. Right now she was actually facing a male that was faster and stronger than most. But right now she was losing and it was the pheromones fault. But she came up with something. She blocked off her sense of smell and her mind cleared. The pheromones were ineffective now._

_He knew his plan went out the window when her stance became more guarded and her eyes were not fogged over. 'So much for that plan. I have to come up with something else.' Then he saw it, the simple flaw. It wasn't really on her but since the pheromones were still in her system and her heat was still full force she wasn't as guarded as he thought. He smirked and attacked only to be punched squarely in the stomach. He didn't even notice her move._

"_I'm not so much of a fool Hiei, but good try anyways." She moved back and he got back in his stance. He didn't want to use the dragon just yet. If he had he was unsure of what would happen._

"_Hn. I'll just have to try harder." He untied his bandana and the jagan eye opened. He was changing now. His skin turned green and several eyes opened. He was stronger like this but he knew there was more power trapped inside of him. He was unable to reach it. It just seemed to keep running from him. That was the only reason he looked as he did._

"_It really is sad that your power still runs from you." She leapt forward and made to punch him but she was pushed back by his aura alone. "Two can play that game." And she unleashed her aura, it flying around her wildly, almost like a flame but not quite._

'_I guess I was wrong.' She looked at the amount of power she was giving off. 'She is stronger than I am but is she more skilled? She is fast but that is all I've seen from her.'_

_Kagome smirked and seemed to be saying something but quietly and quickly. Perhaps it was a spell. The dark and light were able to do them after all. But she seemed to stop when a figure she recognized appeared. The wind stopped it's current and leaves fell to the floor. Hiei tensed at the sudden stop._

"_Why have you come, Shigure?" Kagome asked, knowing this demon wearing a purple barrette. She wasn't exactly thrilled with him at the moment._

"_Hn. Been a while, Ka-Go-Me," he sneered. "I smelled something sweet and came to check it out. I guess it's you." He approached her._

"_I've beaten you once, Shigure, I won't hesitate to do so again." She glared at him and he raised his arms, showing no harm._

"_Okay, you got me. I just thought I'd say the tournament for the rule over makai is starting soon, tomorrow actually. You probably wouldn't be able to get far in it as it is, not if you kept the same strength from five hundred years ago."_

"_That was long ago, and I was far more powerful than you are now." She smirked. "Not to mention, my true form has been revealed to me. To think, I killed the most feared hanyou to have ever existed." She scoffed at the look on his face. "Why do you look so surprised? I did beat the great Raizen and his father, and lord Sesshomaru. I've beaten Kouga too. Not to mention I am the lady of the West, a land full of the most powerful demonic trees alive. I did plant them before I left, just to see when they would grow. I would not be weak if I were lady of the west, would I?"_

"_I don't care. We'll see at the tournament." He left._

"_We will continue this later, Hiei. For now I have to go back to the west." She turned and vanished in a silver blur._

"_Hn. I'll win." And he stuffed his hands in his pockets after re-tying his bandana. He changed back to normal._

_Mukuro sighed and shook her head. It looked like she had to go to this tournament as well or they just might think her weak for not showing. Many would be there. She would see just how strong Kagome really was._

"_Yusuke, the tournament is close again, tomorrow I believe," Kurama pointed out._

"_I know. More than likely we'll have to go, just to ensure someone that has ill intent doesn't win." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "More than likely Koenma will want us to go."_

"_Kuwabara will want to watch the tournament."_

"_I know." He looked discouraged about something, or a little troubled._

"_Kagome will enter as well, you do realize."_

"_I do." He looked to be thinking. "I don't want her to participate in the tournament."_

"_You can't stop her, Yusuke. You have to realize this."_

"_I know this." He seemed to think. "Hiei will be there as well."_

"_More than likely one of us will win." He looked at one of his partners. "You shouldn't worry so much about her, Yusuke."_

"_I can't help it. She's my cousin, if not by blood, then adoption."_

"_That is true, but you forget. She doesn't see you as a cousin any longer." He had a point there but Yusuke didn't want to give in._

"_Whatever. I'm going." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off._

_Kagome started off towards the western lands at a fast pace. She leapt from branch to branch and soon landed on the branch of one of the trees she had planted five hundred years ago. It swayed and made to swat at her but instantly stopped upon recognizing the energy that had given it life so long ago. The others started to sway and sounds of undecipherable mumbles filled the forest, but all were welcoming her back to the land that was rightfully hers upon the passing of Sesshomaru._

"_I'm home," she whispered before jumping off again as a silver blur._

_Kagome soon landed at the gates and the guards opened the gates upon recognizing the crescent moon that hung around her neck. They bowed and stepped aside as she strode through the gates. She could see all of her men training harder than ever. Someone seemed to call attention and everyone turned to look at her._

"_Welcome back, Lady Kagome. We have been training while waiting for your return." They all bowed low and made a path as she moved through them. She turned when she reached the top of the stairs, even if there was only five of them._

"_Tomorrow I fight at a tournament. This will determine who rules the makai." She noticed them all stand and look at her. "I will be training. Do not interrupt me unless it is an extreme emergency."_

"_Yes my lady." They all bowed as she turned and entered the large doors, the guards opening them and shortly afterwards, closing them._

_She entered the dojo and sat in a state of meditation. It always helped to gather her strength and to put the combating elements at peace with each other. It also helped her to train. It was on the astroplains that she had trained on. This took much more concentration and power. She would do this until dinner then rest to regain the energy she used during her training. This method was learned through Sesshomaru since he said she was to get far more spiritually aware. They would later test this strength when he had her fight his men. It had gotten to the point where she would beat a group of a thousand on her own without tiring. He had only ended it because his men were becoming unable to stand their watches, and if this continued none of his men would be in their best shape for their duties._

_But right now her mind was fighting millions on the astroplains. They were all deceased warriors that wished not to be reincarnated because they had met her and had gained a sort of respect for her. So they had vowed to help her as much as they could. Right now she was fighting countless samurai, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kouga, Janten, Hiten, the band of seven, Kagura, Kanna, Juromaru and his brother, even Naraku. Then there was Sesshomaru, Raizen and his father, and Taisho. Ryuukatsu was there as well. This was her greatest test yet and this would drain a lot of her energy. But she had to do this, so she drew twin swords and started to attack relentlessly. They attacked back and she shot a beam of power at the offending samurai, sending them away until their next spar on this plain any hardly reached._

_Naraku attacked with his tentacles but she dodged, causing him to kill off more of the samurai. She sidestepped a downward slash from the Tetsusaiga and kicked Inuyasha in the side before doing a back flip from a slash from Tokujin. She landed in a crouch and sprang forward to deliver a slash from one of her swords, while the other sliced through countless samurai, all of them crumbling before fading away. He blocked and pushed her back but she just pulled back and kicked Inuyasha into the slash that was meant for her, ending his life there. He faded and she was soon destroying more samurai. The samurai were clear from the battle field, but there was still Sesshomaru, Kouga, Taisho, Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Juromaru, the complete band of seven, Hiten, Janten, Raizen and his father, and Ryuukatsu._

'_Damn. These odds are not good.' She smirked. 'But I sure as hell like them.' She attacked again, gaining speed. It almost seemed as if she were invisible. She slashed but all that was seen were multiple flashes of light. Hiten and Janten fell dead and Kouga sported many fine cuts. She reappeared back in front of them and swiped the swords, cleaning them of any and all blood. She sheathed them quickly before closing her eyes, a barrier springing up around her. She chanted quickly and quietly, until she opened her eyes. Kouga was ripped into pieces, but before any of the pieces could hit the floor they vanished. Naraku seemed nervous about this but kept up with his fighting stance._

_She smirked when she saw his worry and soon chanted again, only this time she vanished and reappeared behind him and in the middle of the group. She said the last syllable and opened her eyes, setting them all on fire. They crumpled to their knees and soon vanished completely. She drew back into her body and noted how it was dark out. She just stood and walked to her chambers and went to sleep, not bothering to change._

_Hiei had started his training for the next day's tournament but the power and form of his given blood was still blocked from him. He growled at this and decided to see Genkai. She could possibly help with this dilemma, especially since he wanted to beat Kagome. He wouldn't tell that to her but she wouldn't ask either. She understood the need to get stronger. She was once on the same conquest when she were younger._

_He landed in the middle of the temple ground and quickly strode into the temple were he found Genkai in meditation, but she soon came back upon feeling his presence._

"_What do you need, Hiei?" She asked._

"_I need to get a grasp on my other powers and soon." He looked serious so she asked no questions about his need to do this._

"_The best way to do that is to meditate, Hiei, but I think you lack the patients to do so." She saw his scowl._

_An image of Kagome flashed through his mind before fading. If he wanted to beat her he had to do this, and quickly, so he sat cross legged and closed his eyes before clearing his mind, the raging thoughts of the jagon and the dragon flooding his senses but they quieted, understanding the need for quiet. They had been alone for far too long already._

_You are not worthy of her,_ a voice whispered in his mind. He didn't recognize the voice as anyone he knew. _Nor do you have the power to defeat her. She is far too strong for even you to conquer. Even I failed in beating her, same as so many others. It was because she desired to be her own that she has gotten so strong. None can stand in her way now._

He growled at the voice but found it useless since he didn't even know where the voice came from. But soon the dark veil on his senses were dropped and he could see that he was surrounded by millions, human and demon alike. He could see the smirk that they all wore.

_Kagome isn't the type to just let someone defeat her, even when her heat calls for her to take a mate. She will not even let you defeat her, even though she desires to be with you. She's never desired a person so much before._

He identified the speaker to be the silver haired figure with the purple crescent moon on his forehead. He recognized the markings immediately as Kagome's teacher. "Lord Sesshomaru."

_I no longer hold that title. That is Kagome's title now, as my successor. _He saw the question in Hiei's eyes, even if it was hidden like his emotions always were. _You are in Kagome's training grounds. She has just finished training. _He smirked. _She has grown far more powerful in five hundred years, or was it only a week? No matter._ He waved his hand and the samurai attacked Hiei. _We do not like trespassers upon this plain. You have not earned the right to come here._

He found himself dodging attacks before drawing his katana and slicing through several samurai. They collapsed but vanished soon after. Kouga ran forward and kicked Hiei in the stomach, sending him back several yards. He stood and slashed many other samurai across the chest, casting them back into darkness, but soon Juromaru was upon him. He went to slice Hiei but Hiei dodged and stabbed him in the back, turning the sword before slicing across, effectively killing Juromaru. Kageromaru sprang from the dirt and attacked only to be sliced in half moments later. He was fast but not nearly as fast as Hiei.

_Not bad korimme but you will have to do better than that to take us all down. But if you cannot beat all of us on your own, how do you expect to beat Kagome? She's easily beaten the odds, time and time again. She loves it when she's out numbered and at a disadvantage. It makes her think and open her senses. _Sesshomaru chuckled. _How can you even beat us if your own birthright pushes you away out of fear? You are strong but not nearly strong enough._

Hiei had enough so he leapt forward and attacked with a new vigor. Something wasn't right though, as the temperature dropped ten degrees. This had never happened before, so why now? He didn't really know but he wouldn't question it, especially since the samurai slowly started to freeze to death where they stood. Even the band of seven started to shiver. He just smirked and took advantage of this, vanishing simultaneously, only for flashes of light to be seen and for the band of seven to fall to pieces and vanish.

"Hn. It seems my powers are closer to me than I thought." He tightened his grasp on his katana and saw the ice that started to travel up the blade only to end five inches above the top. He smirked again, his crimson eyes brightening.

_So your powers are coming to you? No matter. You still won't be able to beat us._

"Don't count on that." He unwrapped the bandages from his arm and pulled the bandana from his forehead, more power being added to his already increased power. His aura seemed to swirl around him in colors of blue, red, black, and a tinge of green. He held a fist and he started to power it up.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" He cried and sent the attack forward, demolishing the remainder of the group, except for Sesshomaru. He had somehow avoided the attack that had destroyed the others.

_You are stronger than I originally thought, but that still doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat Kagome. She's come a long way. If you cannot beat me then you do not have my blessing. _He seemed to get serious, amber eyes turning hard as he stared at the forbidden child before him. _Be warned. Kagome has more tricks than a kitsune does. She will not reveal them unless she is desperate. _And with the final warning, Sesshomaru attacked, Hiei meeting him half way.

Their blades clashed and fire was set about them. This was not good for Sesshomaru, but he didn't much care, even if Hiei now had the upper hand. Hiei knew he had it the moment the flames started to dance high above their heads so he smirked and walked into the fire, not worrying about getting burned by the element. Sesshomaru was now at a loss.

Hiei used the fire to move around Sesshomaru and attack. Sesshomaru was caught off guard since the smell of fire was stuck in his nose. When Hiei landed the hit he growled and spun around to strike only to come up with air.

He was bleeding heavily now. Hiei had gone uninjured throughout the whole battle with the million foes and was now down to just Sesshomaru. He wanted to end it quick so he froze Sesshomaru in his spot, much like Touya had done, and sent forth a stream of fire, scorching Sesshomaru where he stood. Sesshomaru had no way of getting free so took the hit full force, only to vanish, being defeated by the forbidden child.

Genkai saw him collapse to the floor after several long hours. It seemed that he was asleep now and his face wasn't in it's usual scowl. In fact it looked far more relaxed and at ease. Something must have happened for that to become aware. But what surprised her the most was that he had the patients to meditate when he was such an impatient being, she knew from experience. There had to be a reason for that, but at the moment she didn't know what it was. Something told her that she would soon learn what it was that seemed to change Hiei in such a short amount of time.

For now, she left him where he was and went to her room to sleep, seeing Yukina with a blanket in her hand. She knew Yukina was going to cover Hiei, her not really knowing that Hiei was her brother.


	6. Return Of The Lord Of The West

Chapter 6: Return of the Lord of the West

They were gathered now. In the stands were the forms of Yukina, Kuwabara, and Genkai. They looked upon the large group of demons that had gathered for this tournament. Rumor had it that all lords were currently present and waiting for the tournament to start, but there was no word of the fourth lord for the fact that she had not announced her presence at the moment. She wouldn't either until she found it fit to do so. Which wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's tournament. This tournament will determine who will rule over the demon realm." Many started to cheer. "Seeing as we have so many contestants this year we'll have to weed some of them out."

Kagome smirked at this, knowing the easiest way to do so but not saying anything. She would wait to see what they had in mind.

"We are going to drop the numbers down to sixteen contestants. We'll be putting everybody in sixteen groups. The winner will advance to the tournament. Let's begin."

The names were displayed on the board and Kagome smirked. She was in the first group and as fate had it, she didn't have to fight Hiei, Mukuro, Yusuke, or Kurama. The others were of no consequence to her. But she would gladly end that match quickly and without even breaking a sweat. She would see just how strong the group was mentally. Then if any survived she'd have her fun. She doubted that any would be left standing but herself so she waited to be called.

"Will our first group please go to the first fighting platform at this moment."

Kagome smirked towards Hiei before walking off, cloak covering her feminine frame. She didn't want to reveal herself yet as it was but she was sure that Hiei and Mukuro were aware that it was her. She just vanished and reappeared on the monitor, mumbles coming from the audience, wondering who this figure they couldn't see was.

"And begin." The screen zoomed out and showed the group of twenty, nineteen of which were surrounding the mysterious figure. But all they could see was the smirk on their face, but they could smell her heat and now lust was in their eyes.

"None of you is a match for my power," she said coldly before she started to chant quickly. The environment around them seemed to shift and change as her figure vanished from their sight, along with her scent. This confused them but soon they found themselves surrounded by millions of humans and demons.

"What's going on? None of them are moving." They saw everyone standing around as they spun around, not seeming to see her. "Are they all blind?"

She smirked and watched as the samurai took out the first row of the fighters. Soon another was down, being pierced with a tentacle. And two more fell, claw marks all down their body. And another went down to the Tokujin, another to the Tetsusaiga, one went to Raizen and another to his father, but soon there were no more.

They saw the damage being done to the males as they fell unconscious. They slowly fell one by one until only she was standing, a smirk on her face and not a single sign of blood on her. In fact it didn't even look like she moved from her spot where she stood, the bodies all around her.

"Is it over already?" She blinked multiple times as the camera zoomed out further to see them all down for the count. "It is. The winner is Kagome! Whose origins are unknown to us." She blinked again as she vanished and reappeared in the arena by Hiei. It didn't even look like she moved at all. But that didn't worry them. They didn't even know who she truly was or her origins only that she was strong.

"Okay, our next group, please make your way to the second arena." They all left and appeared on the screen, Hiei looking calm as always. But there was a glint in his eyes that wasn't there before. It was malicious but calculating. This had them a little frightened. "And begin!"

They started to attack one another but managed to stay away from Hiei. He grew bored so he drew his katana, a thick layer of ice surrounding the blade as he vanished and sliced his opponents. They seemed to freeze before falling and shattering on the floor. He smirked seeing all his opponents frozen solid.

"How amazing. I never knew Hiei could do that," the announcer said and watched as he left, his bandana being ruffled in the wind before he vanished. He reappeared moments later standing right beside her.

Time passed and the sixteen going into the tournament were decided.

"Advancing to the tournament, from group one, Kagome, group two, Hiei, group three, Yusuke, group four, Kurama, group five, Mukuro, group six, Yomi, group seven, Shigure, group eight, Touya, group nine, Jin, group ten, Hatoshi, group eleven, Renka, group twelve, Kajikimaru, group thirteen, Hatori, group fourteen, Kagemaru, group fifteen, Aoi, and last, group sixteen, Katomi. Please give it up for our contestants!"

There was a loud round of applause before all attention was drawn to the video screen. The numbers seemed to flash quickly. It seemed that they were picking fights randomly. Soon they would know the results and the fights would proceed.

"And the matches are as follows:" The numbers stopped flashing to finally settle.

"Hiei versus Katomi, Touya versus Aoi, Yusuke versus Yomi, Jin versus Renka, Hatori versus Kagemaru, Kurama versus Hatoshi, Mukuro versus Shigure, and last is Kagome versus Kajikimaru! I look forward to these matches so will Hiei and Katomi make their way to the first fighting platform." Both people vanished before reappearing on the screen. "And begin!"

(Author's Note: Katomi-5'3"tall. Has long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She has a tattoo of spirit in blue on her right cheek. She has kitsune ears on top of her hair in the color of blue and two tales of a matching blue color. By birth she is a spirit kitsune.)

Hiei drew his katana, not forcing ice to it's surface, instead he just held it out in front of him lazily, which shocked many people. He never held such an unguarded stance before. But he knew what he was doing. This would be easy enough for him as it was.

Katomi's ears twitched as they picked up the wind. She looked at him curiously, knowing his reputation quite well, but she could clearly smell the traces of a feminine scent on him, like he had recently been intimate with a woman. She didn't quite understand what he was about. Perhaps he was finally settling down with someone. She wouldn't know for sure though.

He saw the look in her eyes and had read her thoughts about him. He seemed to scowl before disappearing and reappearing behind her. He sheathed his katana and started to walk away just as she fell to her knees and soon face first in the dirt, unconsciousness claiming her. He just "hn"ed and continued away.

"It's over? But that didn't even last that long." She looked around just as Hiei reappeared. "But the winner is Hiei!"

There were several blinks but there was the distinct cheering of Yukina. He smirked and leaned against the arena wall, arms crossed over his chest. This was nothing new for him. He was just bored with it and his opponent so why delay the inevitable? He wouldn't do that, even if it didn't give the crowd a good fight.

"Now! Will Touya and Aoi please enter the third arena!" Both seemed to move and soon appeared on the screen. Touya with his cool look on his face and Aoi seemed to ruffle her kimono sleeves back as she took her stance. "And let the match begin!"

(Author's Note: Aoi-5'5" tall. She has short black hair and sapphire eyes. No markings are present on her body. She has pointed ears and dainty claws. She uses mostly bursts of youki to attack.)

Aoi sent a burst of blue youki towards Touya but he easily side-stepped the attack. He looked over her and saw she had no weapons. He didn't either but that could be easily changed. He could just form one of ice and slowly freeze her to death. But would he honestly kill her? He could but right now he didn't want to kill her, or risk scaring his potential mate away. He had figured it was about time that he settled down and start a family. An ice maiden was the perfect choice for him.

She sent another blast as she swirled her hand forward in what looked like a dance. She continued on as so, each "dance" move sending forth a burst of youki, which he easily dodged. As he dodged he formed an ice sword around his hand. He dodged another attack and soon another before he was close enough to attack. He dodged another blast and swung his sword, coming close to slicing her stomach open. She barely dodged but had received a cut across her stomach, blood barely seeping through her kimono.

He took another swing and she jumped back, now noticing that the temperature was dropping around her. She started to shiver as her breath became visible to her. She saw him leap across for an attack and dodged, barely making it out of the way but received a scratch to her arm. She hissed and tried to attack again, but her movements seemed slow to her and she soon found out why. Her feet were frozen to the floor. She struggled to get free but couldn't. She could see her defeat coming closer by the moment as he came at her again, only this time he punched her in the stomach and soon again in the face. She clutched her stomach but soon received a powerful blow to the back of the neck, sending her into darkness.

He removed the ice from his hand and picked the girl up, walking out of the arena after hearing his victory confirmed. This just meant he was to fight Hiei in the next match, and if the last match was anything to go by, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He wasn't aware of any of the tricks he could possibly pull, except for coating his katana in a thick layer of ice. But he was sure that he wouldn't use that trick again.

Yukina blushed as she heard Touya's victory. This didn't go unnoticed by Hiei. He was sure she was attracted to the ice shinobi. He could see why. It was rare for an ice maiden to mate out of the species. He knew she had waited long enough as it was to find a mate, being almost as old as himself. He had actually accepted the pairing. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the buffoon mate her. He was incompetent and there was no way he would be able to protect her, but he wanted to know how much the ice shinobi grew. He just smirked at the idea as Touya appeared, dropping the woman on the floor before walking past Hiei.

_We will fight and if you fail to impress me you won't get to her._ He had pushed it into the ice shinobi's mind. _Do not disappoint me or Yukina will never become your mate, by demon custom. As her only living relative, it is up to me to decide. _Touya only nodded and stood beside Jin, the wind shinobi.

"Now is a repeat from last year, Yusuke versus Yomi! Will both fighters please enter the seventh training arena!" Both vanished and looked at each other.

"So we meet again," Yusuke commented as he looked the blind demon in the eye, knowing his gaze would never be met.

"Yes, we meet again." He seemed to smile. "I see much has changed in three years." He could pick up the restlessness in Yusuke's aura. "Something has you on edge this year."

"Hn." He looked at Yomi. "You seem to know more than I do."

"I do." He smirked. "It seems the central lord has decided to make an appearance in this tournament. Kajikimaru must have had a reason to show, seeing as he never leaves his palace unless it is extremely important."

"Like that matters to me." He just got in his stance. "The point is I have to beat you this time!" And he charged his fist as he leapt forward, sending balls of reiki at him. He just simply dodged the attacks easily and attacked back with a punch but Yusuke dodged and sent a punch of his own, connecting with Yomi's stomach. He smirked and attacked back, catching Yusuke in the jaw. Yusuke snarled and kicked him in the side, sending him flying away. Yomi caught himself in the air and smirked down at Yusuke, who now leapt up towards him. He dodged again and punched Yusuke back down. He skidded across the arena and into the forest.

Yusuke stood as he wiped the blood from his chin. He growled at the red he found on his hand and just attacked again, his eagerness causing him to be so narrow minded. He just kept attacking, not landing any hits. In his frustration he released his demon side. He just smirked sinisterly but got caught square across the jaw with a punch, flying back and through more trees before skidding into the water.

"You aren't focused now. This isn't the type of person I want to fight! You are disappointing me!" And he blew all the water out of the pond with a powerful blast of ki. The attack had caught Yusuke and forced him farther into the ground. His ribs cracked and fractured under the pressure and he screamed out in pain.

"That is what you get for trying to make decisions for me, Yusuke," she mumbled but Hiei caught it and scowled. He knew there was no way in hell that she would so easily submit to his will. Hell, he found it attractive when she tried to get her way. He could easily change her mind. He smirked at the thought.

"Hn. He'll end up losing this battle at this rate so don't worry about it." He looked up as Yomi landed by Yusuke's broken body. He gave a yell as he was picked up, all his ribs being shifted and pulled further apart. This was hurting him like hell.

Yomi lifted Yusuke up by the head, hearing his screams of pain and the distinct cracking of bones. It seemed Yusuke wasn't invincible after all. He just smirked and gathered a ball of energy in his hand and made the energy explode in his face, sending him flying once again.

In his head he could hear a very cold male voice. _You should not have tried to control Kagome, she is far too strong as it is. You are even losing to this man. I remember him greatly. He's over a thousand years old. You don't even stand a chance against him so just give it up. Hiei could beat him though. I know this for a fact. He might even be able to beat Kagome. But we will see the results of this tournament._ And the voice was gone, sending Yusuke into unconsciousness.

Yomi saw him collapse. He was sure the pain was too much to bare, but he had felt the sudden appearance of a familiar aura, but it vanished. "Sesshomaru," he mumbled, thinking back to the meetings he had with the cold lord. He was no longer in power now but he knew his apprentice. She was an extremely promising student. She looked human but he remembered the demonic yet pure aura that had been around her. He couldn't quite place why it felt odd. He remembered her name as well. "Kagome." His ears perked up. She was here now, after five hundred years of disappearing. He was sure she was going to take her proper place on the throne after this tournament, or become disloyal to her teacher, and go back on her promise.

He entered the arena and dropped Yusuke none too gently on the floor. Kagome walked over and as she passed he bowed low, showing her the respect a lord deserved. "It is good too see you again, Lady Kagome of the West." She stopped as everyone gasped. Her secret had been revealed so her cloak was no longer needed.

She grabbed a part of her cloak and quickly pulled it off of her, it flying into the sky, leaving a very mature and silver haired being in its wake. They could see the dark slashes on each cheek and the barely visible markings covering her arms. Her eyes seemed to narrow before going back to normal. Her pointed ears twitched, taking in all the comments being said about her. She ignored it and continued towards Yusuke.

"I would have said the feeling is mutual, but you blew my cover." She kneeled next to Yusuke and placed a hand over him. Her hand started to glow blue and it seemed that his injured body was mending itself. The broken and fractured ribs coming back together again as the skin became repaired. "I would have liked it far more better if you didn't beat up my adopted cousin so bad." She rose when her job was finished and she turned to meet his eye. "I'm sorry to say that you might not get far in this tournament."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He seemed to be curious to this.

"There is one that wants to win badly, nothing will stop him, just like death wasn't enough to stop him, in fact, it never came close to him." She smirked at the question his face held. "You know him very well. You see your own friend betrayed you for him. But I'll let you be the judge of his power." She held herself calmly.

"I will just have to be careful then." And he came closer to her, too close for Hiei's comfort. "But I doubt he'll stop me. I was weaker back then but that was five hundred years ago. I will win this time." And he turned and walked away from her as Yusuke regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed his still sore head. "It feels like I was ran over by every demon in makai."

"You lost, Yusuke," Kagome commented and walked away and towards a very aggravated Hiei. "Calm down, Hiei." She placed a hand on his arm and he tensed immediately.

"You know what your scent does to me so back away," he growled irritated.

"You know what your scent does to me as well, but I have more control over myself. I suggest you exercise the same control." She heard him growl. "Whatever Hiei." She withdrew her hand and walked away from him. "I only came to reassure you, but I guess you're just too upset to listen. You always did lack patience." She never looked back when he snarled at her possessively. "You snarl for the wrong reason." And she sat down, her back to him.

"Okay? Anyways, our next fight is between Jin and Renka, please enter field number sixteen." Both vanished.

(Author's Note: Renka-5'tall. She doesn't look like much, but don't let that fool you. Her temper is wicked. No wonder she's a fire demon. She has bright red hair and amber eyes. Her skin is a tan color, with yellow triangles on her cheeks. Her ears are pointed and she has dainty claws on her hands.)

Everyone knew fire and wind didn't match and now it was being proven as the whole battle field was consumed in flames that had spread because of Jin's wind attacks. He didn't much care. He had already dealt a bit of damage and she had been stumbling around as it was. He had made her mad by comparing her to the lord of the west, Kagome. But now she stood on the flames and he attacked with quick wind. The wind was sharp and had cut her flesh. She didn't wince but in her mind she was screaming in pain. It hurt like hell, especially since another wind swept past her, cutting more of her hair and further damaging her person. She barely held in the whimper of pain that had escaped her mouth. Another wind caused her to scream out in pain before collapsing. Even if she were a fire demon, she wouldn't survive long in those flames so Jin caught her as he was declared the winner. He would go on to fight Yomi.

"Looks like we lost another field." She blinked a few times before shaking her head vigorously and moving on. "Okay. Will Kurama and Hatoshi enter field nine." Both vanished.

(Author's Note: Hatoshi-6'3" tall. Lanky build with brown long hair. Uses a sword and earth attacks. Has green eyes and no facial markings. Pointed ears are the only sign that he is a demon.)

Kurama easily beat Hatoshi with his plants. Even if Hatoshi controlled earth, he couldn't control the plants. In the end he had been encased in vines, an extremely sharp one was pointing towards his heart. He had no choice but to forfeit. Kurama just accepted the victory and pulled the vines back, leaving with a gentle smile on his face.

Hatori and Kagemaru had been at it for minutes but it seemed Kagemaru had the upper hand, in fact he had won his battle using strictly his ninja training and none of his youki. It was sad really. He didn't understand how she made it into the tournament at all.

(Author's Note: Hatori-5'7" tall. Curvy build for a female. She has light blue hair and bright pink eyes. Under each eye is black dots that look like moles. Her complexion is pale. She has pointed ears and a thin layer of scales on her cheeks and a strong blue scaled tail. Small wings protrude from her back. Kagemaru-just under 6'tall. Wears all black with a marking that looks a lot like a scar across his nose. Has black hair that matches his dark clothing. His face is unseen but his eyes are a dark color.)

Mukuro's battle with the purple beret wearing, Shigure didn't last that long but it wasn't short either. In fact she had just beat him, her energy fist sending the last of his youki out of his body. He just fell and lost consciousness. She mumbled something that was close to a "weak" before leaving, which left one more battle to go for the first round. It was bound to be interesting to say the least. The last battle was between Kajikimaru and Kagome. Two lords that were not seen for hundreds of years.


	7. Kajikimaru versus Kagome

_Chapter 7: Kajikimaru Versus Kagome, Memories Revealed_

_(Author's Note: Kajikimaru-6'7". Lean build with long, well kept black hair. Has lightening yellow eyes. Dark slashes adorn each cheek as yellow lined his eyes. He has pointed ears and deadly claws. Kagome's only remaining blood relative. They bare many similarities, facial wise.)_

_Kagome entered the battle field just as Kajikimaru did. She looked him over, noticing his aura quite clearly. It was dark and yet streaked with a certain danger. It was almost familiar to her, but she didn't know as to how it felt familiar. She held no memories that contained this kind of feel to it. The smirk on his face was a bit sinister, but also looked familiar, like the smirk she often wore when she was planning something remotely dangerous. In fact his aura felt similar to her own, but somehow completely different. It held none of the warmth or chill hers did. In fact, it lacked much from the feel of her own aura._

"_It has been a long time, princess," his baritone voice said to her. "You have grown up quite nicely. The last I saw, you were only a preteen, holding none of the womanly curves you have now." He gave her body a once over, causing a growl to escape her throat._

"_I don't even know who you are!" She snarled, not liking the look in his eyes._

"_Then let me introduce myself to you, princess Kagome." He bowed mockingly, not thinking a woman such as her to be deserving of respect. "I am Kajikimaru, the current lord of the central lands, and your uncle."_

"_I don't believe you," She said with a dangerous note to her voice._

"_Of course you wouldn't remember me, with your memories being suppressed and you being reverted to the form of a child and sent away to this place," he said in disgust. "But of course this form looks different from the form you had back then. Oh no, back then you had midnight black hair and aqua eyes, not to mention the dark slashes on your cheeks, and the black phoenix upon your forehead, the crest of the land. I wasn't blessed with that mark when your father died."_

_She growled at him, not believing what he said. She had no reason to believe him after all, but she could sense no lies coming from him. Her eyes just narrowed on him, not liking the look her supposed uncle was giving her. It was as if he was hungry but he seemed to be restraining that hunger. She didn't like it at all._

"_Your father was very protective of you, seeing the signs when everyone else didn't. It was because he loved you that he did such a thing as sending you away and reverting you back into the form of a babe." He gave a mock laugh. "He saw that I wanted you for my own, even when you were but a child. Yes, the innocent glow in your eyes was so alluring, not to mention the blood that coursed through your veins. You were a forbidden child by birth, but unlike your mother and father, you had more elements added in. I was actually surprised by this. The truth being that the jewel had been in your body the whole time. The priestess Kikyo only held a cheap copy, an imitation of the jewel, drawing all attention away from you, but I knew better. You had absorbed the souls of the jewel a long time ago. When you were just conceived._

"_But your father sensed my desire and convinced your mother that it was best to send you away. She had agreed but hesitantly. At that time you were just over three hundred years old. They saw the well and carried you there as a child. From there, no one knows what happened, only that you were swallowed by a blue light and you vanished." His long hair swayed in the breeze, as did hers. You could see the striking resemblance between the two, even with all the differences they held._

_A flash came to her mind. She could see her father. He was standing beside a woman with long aqua marine hair and dark green eyes. She held a smile on her face. Her father in question had dark black hair and bright orange eyes. On his forehead was a black phoenix and on his cheeks were the same dark slashes that were upon her cheeks. She could see the younger her, with her dark black hair down her back and her aqua eyes, cheerful in their youth. And adorning her face were the same markings as her father. Her skin was pale but there were the characteristics of the other elements in her. Like when she was mad her eyes turned a ruby color, the element of fire breaking through the surface. And during the spring her hair would always take on a silver color, the light in her coming out. It was things like these that seemed to marvel everyone. When asked about it she replied shyly._

"_There is a voice, many voices whispering to me. They told me their names." She would always have a cute blush on her cheeks and would speak in a quiet tone. "One of them is named Midoriko. She seems nice and then there is Kajimaru. He's a little weird but wise. And then there is Gintsu and Kaze. Kaze seems playful but strong and Gintsu is serious most of the time. They said that they are me as well. I don't know what they mean by that though."_

_She came back to herself. She glared at him harder now. "Then you are the reason I never got the life I had deserved. You caused my whole family to send me away. That is why I never knew why I was different." Her anger was apparent but soon she smirked, the attitude of Gintsu coming through. She had failed to inform them that Gintsu had a sadistic way about him. "But I will enjoy beating you to an unrecognizable pulp." She tightened her fists, causing her knuckles to crack in an intimidating way._

_They looked on, taking in the information placed before them, now realizing that Kagome was over three hundred years old. She was beautiful though, they would all admit. Even with that smirk upon her lips. It almost looked seducing. They shivered as her eyes seemed to flash a dangerous red but Hiei looked on, watching for a weakness. The air around them was already stifling as it was._

_Kagome approached him with slow, graceful steps, hair swaying out behind her. The earth below her feet seemed to crumble with every step she took, giving way to her powerful aura. Her face was schooled into one of cool confidence and utter seriousness. He didn't seem at all intimidated by her, even as the sky filled with thunder clouds and the temperature dropped. The wind seemed to pick up as she approached him and the trees seemed to grasp for him. Everything around him seemed to respond to her._

_He stood completely still, his instincts going haywire. The smell of her heat told him to claim her, but something else told him to remain calm. Another part of him wanted to bolt now but the conflicting emotions kept him immobilized. He didn't know what to do. Should he claim her or run? Stay and fight or try to calm her down? He was at a loss._

_The smirk reappeared on her face as she saw his dilemma. He couldn't make up his mind so she thought she'd do it for him, so she gathered a ball of fire in her hand and carelessly threw it at him, watching as he barely dodged. She soon chanted, weaving a spell with fire. Balls of fire seemed to gather around her. When she said the last syllable of the spell, the balls of fire gathered and shot towards him. They were faster than before. He had to put more effort into dodging but was caught in the leg, the fire reaching well above 210____ F. But he did not cry out in pain._

"_You are stubborn, uncle, but I will not lose. Not to you, not to Mukuro or Yomi. There is only one that might be able to beat me, but sadly enough I do not even know if he can. It will be seen later if he will be able to." She smirked. "Even my heat cries out for a mate, but it is yet to be satisfied."_

"_I will beat you, Kagome, then you will submit to my will, as is in demon custom. You've indeed earned your independence through the sheer amount of power you have gained but I will beat you and claim you as my own." He didn't care that it was incest. She was attractive and powerful. Power was very enticing, to anyone that wanted it._

"_Like hell you will!" And she chanted again, the temperature dropping thirty more degrees, causing the floor to be covered in a thin layer of ice. The spell finished, a giant dragon leapt forward and wrapped itself around him before exploding and returning to straddle her right arm, vanishing into the intricate weavings covering her body._

_He stood after the dust cleared. He was bleeding now and had a large wound across his left side. There was blood dripping from his head and over his right eye, marring his once perfect face. He clutched at his wound with his right hand but did not show the pain he was obviously in. Only scowling. He saw the sinister glint in her eyes and shivered, knowing that those eyes promised pain, and a world of it before she truly decided to end it, but he was yet to make his attack._

"_I have yet to see any of your power. Are you truly that weak?" She was going to provoke him into attacking her so that she could see what he could do, then mimic it, only making it ten times stronger with added side effects. "Even Kouga was stronger than this. At least he managed to land a hit on me." He growled at the insult and leapt forward, his hand engulfed in lightning. She dodged the hit and smirked, before mimicking it. She came up and punched him in the stomach, hundreds of volts going through his system, stopping and starting his heart several times. He panted out as the electricity finally left his body._

"_Damn you," he cursed. "I will not lose." He sent a kick laced with lightning at her but she dodged and delivered a fierce electrical charged axe kick down on his leg, effectively breaking it. He snarled out in pain and attempted to stand._

_She had another flash in her mind. She was a bit older and she was out in the gardens playing. She saw what looked like a younger Kajikimaru watching her with a lustful glint in his eyes, but he never approached, in fact he stayed back and watched as the kimono she wore slightly blew up in the wind, catching a slight view of her ass. She growled at the image and pushed it away just as he attacked. She dodged and watched as he slid across the floor, his broken leg giving out on him at the last moment._

_She punched him in the back and listened to him scream as electricity surged through the entirety of his body._

_Another flash. It was of her in her room sleeping, the figure of her uncle standing over her as he made a slow descent upon her. She awoke and made to scream but his lips were pushed to hers roughly. She tried to fight him but he was just too heavy to throw off her. Tears were leaking from her eyes and her struggles were made useless when he quickly chanted and chains wrapped around her arms and legs, holding her completely still. If her father had not burst in at that moment, her own uncle would have raped her and she would have felt dirty from then on._

"_You fucking bastard," she growled out as he rose. "You do not deserve to live." And she stopped in her tracks, a terrible pain going through her head. She clutched at it and screamed as a black phoenix ripped from her head and swooped down on him, draining him of his remaining energy and forcing him into unconsciousness. It returned to her and her energy was replenished of the little she used and now on her forehead was the black phoenix._

_The others were surprised by the giant black bird that had burst forth from her head before it had swept over the man revealed as her uncle. He seemed to collapse as the bird returned to her forehead, the apparent pain she had been in leaving and now upon her forehead was the black bird that seemed to be made of flames. This had shocked many that knew of what the mark stood for. More whispers and mumbles passed through the crowd, wondering how this could be. She was said to have died long ago._

"_The winner is the lord of the west, Kagome! What a display of power! I'm sure it'll be a hard act to follow, but at this moment we will have a short intermission." The audience seemed upset about this and started to protest but became silent when she entered the arena again._

_She approached Hiei calmly, but soon passed him. She could hear a voice speaking to her softly in her mind. She didn't know who it could possibly be but soon it hit her. It was her father. __You've grown strong, my daughter. If I had known that your appearance would have changed I would have tried to keep them as they were, but this look is very beautiful as well, showing all the elements in your possession. _There was a chuckle from him. _Take care of yourself and find a man that suits you. Reclaim the lands that are yours by blood rite._ With that his voice faded from her mind.

"Rest in peace, father," she whispered so none could hear her. He was a very powerful being, but caring. He had taken good care of her as it was but now he could only watch on. She would honor him and his request that she take control of her birth lands.

She rose her head and all looked upon the mark. It was time she introduced herself properly, to the entirety of makai. They would be surprised by her declaration.

"I am Kagome, heiress and lady of the central and western lands." With her declaration, the black phoenix flashed, becoming slightly bigger, so that it extended from her hair and across her forehead and to the other side. On the phoenix's head was a purple crescent moon. In fact, there was a purple crescent moon behind it, the points being shown. "Kajikimaru, is no longer in control of the central lands and lord Sesshomaru is long since dead, dying in the battle against Naraku, that has finally ended in this era." They jewel pulsed and all looked towards the direction in which it came to see that it radiated from the entirety of her body, as if she were the jewel itself. "And I am the rightful guardian of the Shikon no tama. No. I am the embodiment of the jewel, seeing as the jewel no longer exists as well. It is all of me, and I am the jewel." There were more whispers. "None of you is strong enough to defeat me, so do not even try." With that she was silent and walked off again, only now she sat against the wall, her elbow propped on her bent knee, the position Sesshomaru often took when Rin was sick.

But that was the past and this was now. She would take over his lands and be sure that none would ever do it wrong. It would be her lands as long as she lived, and while she was alive the people of her lands would be taken care of. This included the central lands as well.


	8. Hiei Vs Touya, Yomi Vs Jin

Chapter 8: Hiei Versus Touya and Yomi Versus Jin

He moved forward just as Touya did. Yukina was nervous. She wanted Hiei to win but she also wanted Touya to win. Something told her this was an important fight. Just the way the two were looking at each other told her this was serious so she sat with her hands tightly fisted in her lap. Her eyes held both sorrow and worry. She wasn't sure who she wanted to win, but one thing was certain, she didn't want either demon to die.

Touya looked Hiei over, noticing a slight difference. He knew what it was but didn't comment or think on it. Doing so would have angered Hiei and that was the last thing he wanted. He just got in his stance, ready to face Hiei. He had to win or Yukina would be out of his reach forever.

Hiei took his stance lazily. It didn't seem like him at all. In fact it was out of character for him to take such an unguarded stance and this had upset Touya. To him this said that Hiei didn't care and that he wouldn't need to waste his time on him so his power spiked, causing the temperature to drop but it didn't seem to affect Hiei in the least. He got angered at this and the temperature dropped several more degrees that the trees seemed to freeze and yet Hiei remained unaffected by it all, just standing there and taking it. Touya hated this fact because it showed that it would take more for him to defeat Hiei than just lowering the temperature. It would have worked with anyone else but Hiei and maybe that lord Kagome that gave off the scent of her heat. It was enticing but he had his eyes on Yukina, no one else.

Touya formed his ice sword and jumped into attack against Hiei but he easily side-stepped and attacked back, Touya flipping away quickly. Hiei smirked before vanishing and attacking Touya, who jumped away and made an attack of his own, only clashing with Hiei's katana. He glared and made to attack again but had to quickly dodge a blast of fire Hiei sent forward. He succeeded and looked again to see that Hiei's katana was covered in flames. It would seem that this fight was fire versus ice.

Kagome nodded at the fight. It seemed Hiei had made peace with his elements. She was in for one hell of a fight when she did fight against him in the last round. She knew it would be them. He'd beat Touya and then Yomi and she would beat Mukuro and Kurama. It would be easy enough as it was, but Hiei might prove to be a challenge to her. This excited her and made her eyes cloudy with desire but she held that desire at bay. No need to get all clouded over before he could actually prove himself worthy of her.

Hiei attacked back melting a portion of Touya's sword. Touya was angered by this and had his aura spiked, reforming the missing tip of his sword. Hiei smirked and knew that Touya was bent on winning just so he could court Yukina. He wasn't against the pairing and it seemed Yukina was a bit worried over this match. She had nothing to worry about. He wouldn't kill Touya and there was no way Touya was going to kill him. He was a lot stronger now than ever before.

Touya jumped into attack and he dodged, fire spiking around him. He knew the ice Touya had caused to collect around them would melt away and he would just fight on, causing that water to evaporate. He had many tricks up his sleeves and Touya would soon come to know that as this match progressed. He would push Touya to see if he was worthy of his sister.

Touya attacked quickly and Hiei countered just as quickly, causing Touya's sword to be no more. Touya figured that his sword wouldn't work so stuck to his fists, causing Hiei to put his sword away. Hiei wouldn't mind having a fist fight with Touya, as it was he was getting a hang of his new found powers and he wanted to further test them out. It would be fun for him. Touya would have to learn and adapt if he was to stand a chance against him.

Touya attacked quickly and Hiei did the same, both dodging attacks as they came. Touya was getting aggravated with this fight. It seemed Hiei was getting a lot better and was using his elements he was born with. It seemed Hiei had the upper hand in this match. He would have to try something new so he encased his shins and fists in ice as Hiei threw fire punch after fire punch at him, scorching his clothes. This didn't look good for him at all.

Yukina looked into the screen and watched as the two fought, the crowd cheering for Hiei. It seemed Hiei had grown in power and was now in agreement with the elements of fire and ice. He seemed so used to this and it appeared that Touya was coming up with random things as well just to fend Hiei off. She was worried though. With the way things were looking, Hiei would win and Touya wouldn't come out of this unscathed.

Kuwabara noticed Yukina's worry so tried to reassure her that Hiei was going to win. She didn't seem to hear him so he sighed and looked back to the screen.

Genkai knew what was going on. Touya had been stopping by the shrine a lot lately to visit Yukina. She knew the ice shinobi was courting Yukina and he was now fighting Hiei for courting rights. She knew that Touya stood no chance against Hiei's new found powers. Hiei was just seeing if Touya was strong enough for Yukina. He wouldn't let himself lose if she went by how Hiei reacted with Yomi's advances on the Lady Kagome of the western and central lands. Currently Kagome held power over the most of Makai. The central lands was the heart of the lands and the west was the biggest territory since no lord had dared try to push into the west's territory. Lord Sesshomaru had been an extremely strong lord five hundred years ago, and Kagome was his heir, meaning that she was just as strong or more so than lord Sesshomaru. This would be interesting.

Touya was tiring and Hiei knew it. He would see how much longer Touya could with stand this match, and if he proved stronger than last time, then he'd let Touya court his sister. She was, after all, his only living relative. This would see if Touya was worthy or not. He knew that the only one that could possibly beat him was Kagome. She'd take down Mukuro then Kurama. He knew Kurama was clever, just not clever enough to beat Kagome. She did have a million tricks up her sleeve.

Hiei smirked when he saw Touya falter. It seemed his body had just about reached it's limit. It had taken long enough, several hours of punches, kicks, dodging, and blocking. Both were sweaty and Touya was tired. Hiei was as well, but he would never show it. With one final attack they both leapt forward. Hiei's kick met Touya's stomach and sent him flying back. Hiei had managed to avoid Touya's ice laced punch. Touya tried to stand but collapsed. His whole body was numb.

"Hn. I knew you were not going to beat me. I am too driven." He pulled Touya so his arm was slung across his shoulders. Touya's feet dragged behind them. "This was a test for you. I just wanted to see how long you would last against me. I couldn't just let you court her." Touya looked at him. "But you have my permission to court her." At those words Touya finally fell unconscious. Hiei shook his head. Perhaps he pushed Touya a bit too hard. He'd have Kagome help Touya.

Kagome watched them stumble into the stadium. Touya was out cold and a figure came running down from the audience, many complaining. She approached and carefully watched the figure, finding it to be an ice maiden. She stopped by Hiei, but kept her scent at a low. She knew in his state he would not be able to control himself. She looked to the figure to see him unconscious. There were a few burns and cuts on him, but nothing serious. She focused to assess the damage.

"Touya," the female called, almost in tears.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead," Kagome spoke, saving Hiei from having to look at his heart broken sister. "He is just exhausted. A few hours of rest should do him good and all of his injuries are only minor." Yukina seemed relieved.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama." She bowed deeply.

"Hn. You should see to your betrothed," Hiei said and saw her blush. It was obvious what the two felt for each other.

Yomi stood facing off against Jin the wind shinobi. He knew that this match wasn't going to be worth it so he just got in his stance as Jin took off into the air. He waited for any signs of attack. He heard the change in the wind and made to strike, barely dodging the wind shinobi. His garments fluttered around wildly before settling again. It might take a while but he would beat Jin the wind shinobi.

Jin knew the demon he was fighting was blind, but had excellent hearing. He also had to be strong to make up for the slight defect he had. He had to be careful. His last attack had almost taken off his head. His ears just shifted slightly and he swooped in again. Tornadoes were around his fists. He almost landed a direct hit but Yomi had dodged. The most damage done was a few cuts in Yomi's clothes.

Yomi got tired of the fight already. He knew his foe would remain in the air so he easily rose and attacked his opponent, who was making every effort to dodge. Yomi attacked quickly, Jin barely blocking or dodging. His efforts were in vain when he fell from the air, creating a large crater in the ground. Jin was down for the count.

Yomi left, not even minding Jin. He hadn't broken a sweat and he had wanted a real fight. He had not received one yet. He was feeling disappointed. He turned towards the direction of Hiei. From the cheers of the fight, Hiei was a favorite, next would have to be Lady Kagome. She was dangerous. He could feel the vast amount of power she held, where as Hiei's power wasn't completely tapped yet. He would wait for his fight with Hiei. He hoped it was a good one.

Author's Note

This chapter isn't as long as the chapters before and it might seem a bit rushed but it took a long time to be able to write this chapter. There will only be a few more chapters to this story, sadly enough. I might write a sequel and I might not, depends on how this story ends. Sorry for the delay. I am trying to type of chapters for every story to post. Two down, some odd more to go.


	9. Kurama Vs Kagemaru, Kagome Vs Mukuro

Chapter 9: Kurama Versus Kagemaru and Kagome Versus Mukuro

He knew something was up with his best friend. He was remarkably stronger now and it was apparent that he had made peace with both elements. For what reason was beyond him, but he saw the determination in his eyes. He wanted something and he wanted it bad. But what was it he wanted? But he had no time to think on this. He was facing a shadow demon and had to keep his senses open.

He dodged the ninja like attacks Kagemaru threw at him. He pulled a rose from his hair and unleashed it as a whip. Kagemaru melted into the shadows and managed to avoid the attack. He was not worried. It would take a bit more planning but in the end he would win. Yoko Kurama was cut throat after all.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling seeds out as well. He easily scattered them and fed them enough energy, but didn't have them bloom yet. He had to time it just right, but shadow demons were already hard enough to deal with. He dodged what seemed to be kunai and shuurican before lashing his whip out, only to meet air. He dodged again before a plant wrapped around Kagemaru's ankle. He seemed to slip away in shadows again. Kurama was getting frustrated but he couldn't let this get to him. He was Kurama the brains of the Spirit detectives.

He would need to find a way to get rid of the shadows in the room so Kagemaru had no way of slipping away from his attacks. Perhaps he would use that plant. It was useful and fed off of shadows. He threw the seed into the shadows where it went unseen. It grew in the shadows and now he just had to maneuver the shadow demon into that area it was easy enough because he slipped to shadows. When he made it there, the plant sprung and clamped onto him. He tried to move away using shadows, but his energy was draining and he was aging as the plant took his life energy. His body fell to the floor limp. Kurama reverted it to a seed and placed it back amongst his hair as he was declared the winner.

Mukuro looked at the female before her. She had proved to be more powerful and full of surprises than originally thought. She held power over a majority of makai and since the Central lands was the heart of makai, most of the important decisions were in her hands. She was sure that the western and central lord was more powerful than she seemed but even she could see the hazed look in her eyes. It was apparent that she was in heat. It wasn't hard to tell but even she knew better than to underestimate a woman in heat. Most were cowardly, but she was different. She didn't just spread her legs to Hiei without a fight and she wouldn't take a mate that could not best her in a fight. Hiei might just do that, after all, his mating seasoned called to be satisfied.

Kagome looked at Hiei with lust in her eyes. His gaze was just as smoldering. She would beat Mukuro then fight Kurama. Hiei would defeat Yomi and then it would be just the two of them left standing. She shook out of her lust induced stupor when her name was called. She would go and fight Mukuro now.

They both made it to the arena. Mukuro looked at her as Kagome stared her down. This fight would be a hard one, but Kagome was determined to come out of this on top. Mukuro would not stop her. She would then beat the fox and fight Hiei.

Mukuro made the first move, but Kagome easily dodged it and went for an attack of her own. Mukuro dodged and looked at Kagome. She easily dodged the attacks from Mukuro. The two's aura clashed and Kagome easily flew into an attack after the explosion. Mukuro was expecting it, so took the hit directly, getting thrown into the platform. She stood and rolled to the side when Kagome attacked again.

Hiei watched the fight. Him and Mukuro used to have something but she had turned away from him when their relationship started to pick up. She broke up with him and he had remained her general. Now he wanted Kagome. She had not turned him away and his mating season called out for her. He would have no other. He would beat her and make her beg for him to take her before he did. He would take great satisfaction when that did happen.

He groaned when he felt her power from this far away. Just the feel of it was enough to turn him on. Knowing that he was the first to have her was not enough. He wanted to keep her for himself. He wanted her to submit to him and would not be satisfied until she did.

She threw off Mukuro's ball of demon energy as she charged towards her. She increased her speed and vanished before reappearing. She punched Mukuro in the back of the head. She managed to skid to a stop and look at Kagome. Her eyes were glowing red and she could feel her power increasing. She was dealing with one scary woman right now, whose heat was going unsatisfied. She knew Kagome would need to be satisfied soon.

She grunted again as another punch met her. She coughed up blood and looked at Kagome with wide eyes. She didn't even see her move. She was truly fast, faster than most. She didn't think she would last much longer, but she refused to give up. She could not give up, or they would think her a weak lord and try to take over her lands.

"You do not have much left in you," Kagome said next to her ear. "I won't kill you, but Hiei is mine now. I will not allow you to take him away from me." Her eyes widened at the threat and she could feel energy gathering near her back. "Bye." She released the energy and blasted Mukuro away from her.

Mukuro felt herself break through several trees before coming to a stop. She was in so much pain but got to her feet, blood now dripping from between her lips. She wiped it away and limped back towards where she could feel Kagome.

"Still conscious?" Her eyes narrowed on Mukuro. "You won't be for long." She vanished again and Mukuro felt another fist connect with her stomach. She stood no chance against Kagome. "Just give up."

"Never."

"Too bad." Kagome vanished again and rammed her hand through Mukuro's stomach. "You should have just given up."

Mukuro was shocked and the only thing stopping her from hitting the ground was Kagome's arm through her mid section. Kagome pulled her arm free and Mukuro landed face first in the dirt, eyes wide and her body going into shock from all the damage and blood loss. She couldn't find it in herself to get back up, declaring Kagome the winner.

Kagome calmed down and picked up Mukuro before reappearing in the stadium. The medics took Mukuro from her.

Hiei was shocked. He did not know Kagome could be that ruthless. She had completely decimated Mukuro during that fight like it was nothing. It was the glow in her eyes that had chills going up and down his spine. He knew what were with those eyes. Kagome saw Mukuro as a threat when it came to them and she would not let anything stand in her way. It was her way of eliminating the competition. He was certain he would have done the same.

Yomi approached her. She had gotten stronger from the last time he had felt her five hundred years ago. He felt her turn towards him. Before she even knew what happened, he had her in his arms. "You did marvelously, Kagome."

"Release me, Yomi," she said as she held back from striking at him. She could feel Hiei's anger rolling off of him in waves, almost suffocating the people in the area.

"Why would I want to do that?" He seemed to smile at her before leaning down and kissing her. He drew back. "I always wondered what you tasted like." He felt a sting hit his cheek. He had not expected her to slap him, or for it to burn so bad.

"Do not take such liberties with me," she snarled. Her eyes narrowed and her aura flared out dangerously.

"You need a mate, Kagome. You have gone long enough without one. I will beat Hiei, then I will have you."

"You wish." And she shot him away with a blast of her energy. "Be glad I did no lasting damage," she snarled at him before turning to leave. This was the last thing she needed.

Author's Note: There will be four more chapters to this story, sadly enough. I did not plan to make it any longer than that. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am off to work on my other stories now. Hopefully I succeed in updating all of them. This is the third one so far I updated today.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
